Las reliquias Mágicas
by Mitsuki Yue Mori
Summary: El mundo de nuestros personajes comenzara a cambiar, el destino y todo lo que conocen, al todo comenzar con una flecha. Ellos conocerán el amor, pero también habrá misterios y traiciones, su mundo cambiara. ¿Podrán proteger su mundo? y que siga siendo el que ellos conocen, ¿Ganaran las guerras que vienen? Todo se descubrirá.
1. Prologo 1- El mundo escondido

PROLOGO 1 –

"EL MUNDO ESCONDIDO"

Por : Mitsuki Yue Mori.

En algún lugar había varios mundos, pero en uno de ellos se había desatado la guerra y en el aire solo se sentía la muerte, el odio, las traiciones y la destrucción. El rey de este mundo había cometido un error por la avaricia de obtener más poder , pero lo que creo para lograrlo el objetivo había sido un grave error. Pensó que ganaría la guerra creando cinco piedras llamadas "Las reliquias mágicas", los mundos mágicos que los rodeaban se enteraron de la existencia de estas piedras que había el rey creado en medio de la guerra, y se unieron aún más a la guerra de aquel momento... Al intentar usa su poder se dio cuenta de que el poder de estas reliquias era lo suficiente fuerte para que la mitad de su reino fuera destruido. La guerra a pesar de todos los intentos del rey y el ejército eran en vano porque estaba haciendo perdida. El rey tardo en darse cuenta de su error cometido al ver parte de su reino destruido y que ya no lo podía re construir al menos, que tuviera los poderes suficientes para re construir el reino, pero no, había usado lo que le quedaba de poder para crear lo que también era conocido como "Las piedras de los elementos"

_" ¡Llévense los!"_ ordeno una voz

_"Fracasaste, Tao"_ dijo otra voz

Su esposa comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible y llego a un puente donde se encontró con un niño, al cual beso al despedirse de aquel niño, la mujer susurro algo susurro algunas palabras la reina y una esfera rodio al niño producida por una ráfaga de viento, el niño lloraba _"Tranquilo, todo estará bien"_ le dijo su madre y la ráfaga desapareció junto con el niño.

Los guardias enemigos cruzaron el puente corriendo pero la reina actuó con rapidez y logro a sacar a su hijo de ahí

_" ¡La tenemos!"_ grito un soldado tomando a la reina de sus cabellos y se la llevo arrastrando

_"Mantenla a ella primero, quiero que Tao vea como muere su mujer"_ dijo la primera voz en orden

_" ¡NOOOOOOO!"_ Grito el rey Tao intentando zafarse del quien lo estaba deteniendo, el hombre clavo el puñal en el vientre de la reina y ella cayó al piso en un charco de sangre

_ "Mátalo, y vayámonos de aquí"_ ordeno de nuevo aquella voz

_"Como dija"_ el dueño de la voz que le respondió le saco el puñal del vientre a la reina y calculando bien lanzo el puñal así donde estaba el, el puñal llego a su destino y en el suelo con sus últimas fuerzas y con su ultimo aliento de vida se arrastró hasta la reina y murió junto a ella, al momento de su muerte solo se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

**AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El lugar había cambiado por aquel personaje que lo había logrado volver a levantar, varios lugares se unieron aquel mundo China, Japón, Corea, India, Francia e Italia. El mundo había cambiado por completo. El lugar estaba dividido en cinco puntos Norte, Este, Sur, Oeste y el punto medio, el principal. Cada lugar dominaba un elemento natural el Este dominaba el viento el cual llevaba por nombre "Furyoku" el cual tenía un águila como guardián, de color gris y café, de un tamaño grande y muy hermosa llamada "Orel Anil" y el amarillo los representaba como color, El siguiente punto dominaba el agua que era el Oeste el cual llevaba por nombre "Mizurifurekushon" su guardián un dragón de agua verde y azul el cual llevaba por nombre "Qing Long" el color que los representaba era el azul, el siguiente punto dominaba el El sur dominaba la tierra el cual llevaba por nombre "Hyakunatochi" su guardián una tortuga, la cual se llamaba "Sen Lin" y su color representativo el café y el verde. El siguiente dominaba el fuego el cual era el Norte que llevaba por nombre "Ji lian Feng" su guardián era un fénix de color rojo y anaranjado muy hermoso y grande, su color que lo representaba es el rojo, anaranjado. El corazón del lugar se llamaba "Kyu Kaminari" el cual podía controlar los cuatro elementos mencionados y uno mas el rayo y el trueno el corazón del lugar era resguardiado por dos bestias un tigresa blanca y hermosa llamado "Byakko" y un dragón plateado y blanco llamado "Kyu Kaminari" en honor del lugar, y los cinco puntos eran resguardados por un lobo gigante llamado "Lang Ling" un lobo de color negro y café con manchas grises. Todos estos puntos eran controlados por el "gran rey supremo" llamado Mori, Shin . El rey absoluto poseía de muchas cualidades era gentil, generoso, honesto, valiente y muchas más cualidades era muy amado por los cuatro puntos y respectado. Su pelo era de un color castaño claro, y sus ojos de aquel mismo color de su estatura alto y de un buen parecer físico. Para llegar al corazón de aquel lugar de este mundo se cruzaba un hermoso bosque rodeado de Sakura´s llamado "*Sakura no michi"*" que traducido seria "El camino de cerezos" de todos aquellos arboles caían pétalos de Sakura, al cruzar ese bosque te encontrabas con un rió hermoso donde se podían ver los peces nadando y toda criatura marina re odiado de un bello jardín, aquel jardín tenía varias flores y de mucha variedad de colores. Delante de ahí había un rio y sobre el pasaba un puente y pasando aquel puente habían una escaleras las cuales eran para bajar y bajando las escaleras había un pasillo y de lado a lado alumbraban unas lámparas chinas hechas a mano y muy exquisitamente adornadas, más adelante una cascada pues ya que su sonido del agua cayendo se escuchaba aun de lejos. Más delante de ella se podía ver el castillo rodeado por muchos árboles de diferentes flores y en la parte alta del castillo se veían cinco banderas ondeando al ritmo del viento. De tras del palacio se veía el lado Norte donde se parecía ver un resplandor dorado parecido al del sol, del lado de Este se podían ver varias águilas sobre una montaña, Al sur se podía observar un árbol enorme el cual se encontraba al lado de una montaña, al lado Oeste se podía observar una bella cascada cristalina la cual parecía tener vida propia. El lado Este el cual manejaba el viento tenía su aldea llamada "La aldea del Uindo*" la cual era gobernada por un joven de 27 años de edad llamado Oka Sho, en aquel lugar todos podían controlar el viento con un anillo de un águila, Al Oeste se encontraba "la aldea de Mizu***" la cual era dominada por Miu Shimizu, la joven princesa de 25 años de edad la cual era una "Mizu masuta*" en este lugar solo se podía tener control sobre el elemento si eras una ***Mizu masuta* con órdenes y canto. El siguiente punto también tenía su aldea la cual era al norte llamada "la aldea de la tochi*" la cual era dominada por jin Sato, el rey de aquel lugar llamado "Hayakunatochi " esta aldea vivía en pobreza y ninguno de ellos les era permitido tener control sobre su elemento natural, Jin Sato no pensaba en la aldea que el controlaba ya que lo que mandaba el rey Shin Mori para que no viviera la aldea en extrema pobreza era robado por él, ya que Shin Mori nunca permitiría que una de sus aldeas viviera en pobreza, Al norte se encontraba otra aldea llamada "la aldea del Kasai" la cual era dominada por Hayato Yoshira un joven de 22 años de edad , los aldeanos tenia permitido usar su elemento natural por movimientos y el fuego natural. Más al norte pasando el rió más grande se encontraba el país de China, mas adentro en el Oeste se encontraba el país de Corea, al Sur se encontraba India, al Este se encontraba otros lugares. Pero antes de llegar a la India se encontraba una barranca la cual te llevaba debajo de la tierra, pasando esa barranca por debajo de la tierra se encontraba un bosque muy oscuro donde el emperador había prohibido entrar llamado "El bosque negro" un poco más a lo profundo de aquel bosque había una mansión abandonada con una puerta de hierro. Había un largo corredor y al lado tenía muchas flores marchitas se notaba que había estado abandonada desde hace ya mucho tiempo y entrando había un pasillo, el cual llevaba adentro de la casa destruida si seguías caminando había una puerta que llevaba a un patio trasero donde había una casa más pequeña escondida entre los árboles que estaba en aquel lugar. Cualquiera que entrara aquel bosque corría un gran peligro, ya que nadie que el que se atreviera a entrar no regresaba, ya que en aquel lugar habitaban espíritus malos, sombras negras, vampiros, y fantasmas. Raro era el lugar donde podían penetrar la luz del el sol o la luna y las estrellas en pocas cantidades, en lo más profundo había una mansión abandonada, las ventanas estaban rotas, sus vidrios de la misma manera, los jardines que se encontraban de cada lado del pasillo estaban secos, el pasto crecido, no había nada de luz en aquella casa y solo ruidos provocados por sombras malignas se escuchaban.

…...**********************************************

El castillo que se encontraba en medio era grande y en sus puertas de cristal gruesas estaba algo que parecía ser un sello de una luna, un sol, una rosa, un tigre blanco y un dragón. Abriendo aquellas puertas se encontraban unas escaleras enfrente del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo las escaleras del lado derecho eran en forma de caracol hechas de Mármol, y las otras de piedras perfectamente limadas. Las de la derecha daban hacia la parte de arriba al subir llegaban a un corredor en aquel corredor habían cinco puertas, la puerta del comienzo del corredor era de madera, una madera lujoso y brillosa, la siguiente casi cerca de la otra tenía un dragón, un tigre, una luna, una estrella. La siguiente puerta solo tenía un tigre blanco y una luna plateada, la siguiente puerta la cual estaba enfrente de la segunda las cuales estaban a un poco menos de medio pasillo tenía un sol y un dragón, la última puerta que estaba a tres o cuatro pasos de aquella puerta tenía una estrella, el sol y la luna. Al abrir la segunda puerta la que estaba enfrente de la primera se podía ver una sala grande reo diada de muchos libros como si fuera una biblioteca en la entrada había un pasillo el cual daba para la sala además de un cuarto atrás que solo lo cubría una cortina. En medio de la sala había una mesa de cristal puro y sobre ellas unas tazas de té con una tetera sobre una charola sobre aquella charola también había un frasco de vidrio trasparente lleno de galletas espolvoreadas de azúcar glas. En el fondo de aquella habitación había una cortina de seda, no trasparente adentro de aquella habitación habían varias armas colgadas arcos, cuchillos, dagas, espadas, lanzas, y varios tipos de armas, tanto chinas como japonesas. Del lado izquierdo había una mesa con varios frascos de cristal trasparentes, enfrente de ellos había una vasija de porcelana china, con agua dentro de ella y pétalos de varios tipo de flores. Al lado de ella había una caja hindú abierta adentro de ella habían tres báculos de cristal, arriba los tres tenían una rosa, pero la diferencia era un sol y un dragón, el otro tenía la luna y un tigre. En otra pequeña mesa habían dos frascos uno negro y el otro blanco, se dice la leyenda que en el frasco había una magia muy maligna, y negra, en la mesa del otro lado había un espejo el cual solo con mirarlo te dabas cuenta de que no era un espejo normal. Al regresar a la sala donde se encontraban unos jóvenes, estaban tomando él te, el varón tenía como 26 años de edad, de pelo corto y café claro, también alborotado, sus ojos del mismo color, un joven muy guapo, pero serio, y con un brillo decidido en sus ojos cafés, y su estatura alta, vestía una camisa de color vino con el cuello levantado, la tela de seda muy fina, sus botones dorados, igual que las mangas las cuales eran largas, con dos dragones plateados de cada lado con dos tiras anchas colgándole enfrente y atrás las cuales le llegaban a las rodillas, con un pantalón blanco ancho que le permitía un movimiento cómodo. La que le seguía era de más humemos de unos 20 años de edad, su pelo largo, ondulado y blanco, sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas azules, o como el mar profundo, su rostro afilado y hermoso, de piel blanca y sus labios de un rojo prendido, delgada, no tal alta, vestía un vestido blanco muy hermoso, el cuello levantado, y por su pecho le cruzaban los botones, de media manga, y con unas hermosas flores de color azul con negro, las mangas largas y anchas, la caída del vestido parecía una cascada y se arrastraba como si fuera una manta en el piso, pero fácil para el movimiento, de tela fina, con un peinado de trenza hacia enfrente adornada con unos pasadores muy hermosos de cristal, y tenía tanto como chino, como japonés una hermosa combinación. La que le seguía tenía unos 17 años de edad, igual que su hermana tenía el pelo blanco, largo y ondulado, pero en sus puntas las tenia de un color rojizo, ella tenía el pelo peinado en media cola con un pasador de mariposa, con una flor, sus ojos eran de color café, como los de su hermano, unos ojos cafés , bellos, y soñadores, sus rostro hermoso, sus labios del color de una rosa rosa, ella lucía un vestido azul rey sin mangas con el cuello levantado, con unos diseños plateados bordados, era largo e igual que el de su hermana parecía una manta extendida en el suelo. La que le seguía tenía un vestido un poco más simple de color rosa, con bordados negros, ella era bella también y tenía los ojos cafés claro.

Una historia

POR: Mitsuki Yue Mori

NOTAS DE AUTORA

POR FIN! termine el prólogo primero.. Este prologo es solo una explicación de cómo era aquel mundo, pero leerlo por favor. GRACIAS.

VOCABULARIO:

Mamoru = Literal mente significa protección, proteger

Kasai = Literal mente significa fuego

Sakura no michi = El camino de cerezos

Mizu = Literal mente significa agua en japones

tochi = literal mente significa tierra en japones

Kaze = Literal mente significa viento en japones

Byakko = Es un tigre blanco el cual hace referencia al oeste, también representa al elemento trueno y el viento, se dice que también tiene el poder sobre las tormentas eléctricas.

Mizu masuta = Maestro del agua


	2. Prologo 2 - Las flechas del destino

PROLOGO 2

"La Flecha del destino"

Por: Mitsuki Yue Mori

En la mesa del centro del cuarto principal habían cuatro jóvenes en una mesa del medio de aquel cuarto, los cuatro tomaban él te en ese momento y al mismo tiempo tenían una conversación, como todos los días a la misma hora.

_"Yo no diría eso"_ dijo el varón, el cual llevaba por nombre, Mamoru

_"Bien, olvídalo"_ dijo la mayor de las mujeres, la cual estaba sentada a su lado, y llevaba por nombre Mitsuki

Los jóvenes se volitaron a ver los unos a los otros y rieron, los cuatro se llevaban bien aunque tenían una pequeña diferencia de edad.

_"Yo me retiro hermanas. Con su permiso"_ Mamoru en despedida a sus hermanas les beso la mano, y una reverencia

_" ¡Espera, Mamoru!"_ le dijo la que estaba sentada al lado de Mitsuki, llamada Haruki

_"Solo es para que no se te olvide que esta conversación queda pendiente"_ le dijo Mitsuki

_"Claro, nos vemos al rato"_ les dijo Mamoru

Se puso enfrente de la puerta y les hizo una reverencia y salió dejando solas a sus hermanas

_" ¿Natsu está en sus clases de música? , ¿ vedad?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_" Si Haruki"_ le respondió Mitsuki_ "¿Por qué preguntas?"

_"Quiero ir a las aguas calientes"_ le respondió Haruki

_"Si claro, ya que se siente el día frio"- le dijo Mitsuki

**********MINUTOS MAS TARDE ********

_" Que bien se siente"_ comento Haruki, ya adentro del aquellas aguas que despedían vapor

_"Si, tienes razón"_ dijo Mitsuki

_"Siempre me ha relajado venir aquí"_ comento Haruki

_"Si, a mí también"_ le dijo Mitsuki

Sin aviso Mitsuki comenzó a jugar con el agua y le aventaba agua a su hermana

_" ¡Oye!"_ protesto Haruki, comenzando a jugar también con el agua, y aventándole agua a su hermana, en aquel lugar solo se escuchaban risas de ellas dos, pero una voz las interrumpió del otro lado de la cortina, donde estaba el estanque del agua caliente alrededor solo había madera, y solo lo cubría una cortina trasparente de un color negro y café

_"Disculpen que las interrumpa jóvenes princesas"_ les dijo la chica que estaba del otro lado

_" ¿Si, que sucede?"_ pregunto Mitsuki

_"Su hermano ya está aquí"_ le respondió la joven

_"Si gracias, entra ayúdanos a vestir"_ le ordeno Haruki

Ella entro y ayudo a vestir a las jóvenes princesas al terminar se fue, Mitsuki y Haruki esperaron a que estuviera mas lejos y salieron comenzaron a caminar del otro lado volitaron para todos lados asegurándose que nadie las estuviera viendo, quietaron algunas piedras y una puerta escondida se abrió.

En lo profundo del bosque:

había una mansión abandonada, y con lo poco de luz que entraba en aquel lugar se podía ver una sombra caminando en dirección a la mansión, traía puesto una capa con un gorro de color negro, aquel personaje sintió que alguien lo seguía y camino aun mas rápido hasta que entro a la mansión, una vez que entro cerro una puerta vieja de madera con los vidrios rotos y se dejó caer sobre la puerta para poder recuperar su aliento, al recuperar su aliento se puso de nuevo de pie y volvió a comenzar su caminada

_" ¡Rayos!, estuvo cerca de que me convirtieran en cena"_ dijo la voz de aquel hombre

_"No te quejes, Sato"_ dijo la de un hombre con un tono frio, y sin ninguna expresión, aquella voz hizo que un escalofrió envolviera a Sato, aquel hombre se quito el gorro y la capa pero el otro aun la tenia puesta _"Yo di ordenes estrictas que a ninguno de ustedes se les hiciera daño... ¿Lo traes?"_ le pregunto después

_" Si aquí esta"_ le respondió Sato entregándole un pergamino antiguo, en rollado y cerrado con dos sellos, la magia que despedía aquel pergamino era maligna, negra, destructiva y sobre todo muy antigua

Mientras aun hablaba con el de la capa negra una mujer entro y comenzó a reírse

_" ¿Qué quieres?"_ le dijo Sato y agrego _"Nadie te llamo"  
La mujer volvió a reír

_"Eres un miedoso... Pero al menos no te comieron porque a los pobrecitos les hubiera dado una infección en el estomago o quien sabe a lo mejor se hubieran muerto"_ le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de burla

_"Cállense"_ le dijo la segunda voz

_"Si Señor Kagami"_ dijeron ambos

_"Hasta que hacen algo bien"_ les dijo Kagami con una sonrisa de maldad _" El pergamino de la destrucción"

Su sonrisa macabra les causo escalofríos a ambos, en aquel momento llegaron los demás y él le conto las "buenas nuevas"

_"Disculpe"_ se escuchó una voz entre los que estaban ahí_"perdón, Señor la interrupción"

_"Mejor que no me digas ninguna idiotez"_ le dijo Kagami _" ¿Qué sucede?"

_" ¿Su plan con las princesas sigue en pie?"_ le pregunto aquel muchacho de cabellos rojizos con algo de miedo en su tono por lo dicho anterior mente

_" ¡Te dije que no me digieras ninguna estupidez!"_ dijo Kagami molesto_"¡¿Acaso eres un idiota!?, ¡todos son unos insensatos!, ¡Fallo, son buenos para nada"_ Kagami golpeo una mesa de madera con su puño _ "¡Largo de aquí grupo de idiotas!"

_ "Le pedimos disculpas"_ Dijo una voz y salieron de ahí con miedo pintado en sus ojos

_ "No sirven para nada"_ Se dijo así mismo en voz alta y miro al cielo _"Ya pronto llegara el eclipse, falta poco el sol y la luna están en un solo cielo"_ dijo mirando así el cielo de nuevo_ "Mi nuevo plan funcionara con esto"

Se quitó por primera vez el gorro de la capa, su cara era esquelética, sus ojos inyectados de sangre y en forma de reptil, su pelo era más negro que la noche y largo, sus manos esqueléticas estaban escondidas por unos guantes negros muy elegantes, su cuerpo parecía de un ser humano si no le veías la cara, se quitó los guantes y en sus dedos de esqueleto habían una uñas negras y largas muy horribles, las uñas parecían tener filo, después de verse sus manos se puso los guantes de nuevo y se carcajeo.

-De nuevo en el palacio de "Kyu Kaminari "-

_" Ese no era el tema"_ dijo una voz de mujer

_ "Si, tu no estas aceptando en realidad, Mamoru"_ dijo otra voz de mujer

_ "Bien, escuchen lo que les dire"_ les dijo Mamoru listo para defenderse

_" Si tu no aceptas. Le diré a Mi…." Haruki fue interrumpida por un sismo leve, pero detrás de ese sismo se podía sentir un poder oscuro como si algo estuviera comenzando a desequilibrar el Ying y Yan, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal el sismo duro medio segundo.

_" ¿Sintieron eso?"_ pregunto Mamoru algo preocupado

_"Si… Pero, ¿Sintieron lo mismo que yo?"_ pregunto Mitsuki

_ "Si, se sintió una fuerza maligna y poderosa "_ contesto Haruki

_ "¿A hora ya entiendes el porqué, Mamoru?" _ le dijo después Haruki

_ "¿Por qué me quieren obligar a hacerlo?"_ les pregunto Mamoru y las miro ofendido para decirles _ "Papa se molestara si se enterra que las estoy entrenando en armas… ya saben que él no quiere que ustedes las usen" _ después de darles ese sermón suspiro bufo con algo de resignación _ "Bien ustedes ganan"

_"Solo no te vayas a echar para atrás en tus palabras"_ le dijo Haruki con burla

_ "¡Claro que no!"_ protesto de nuevo ofendido y con calor algo molesto con una vena en su frente _ "Seré el próximo gobernante de este mundo enterró"_

_ "Perdón"_ le dijo Mitsuki burlándose de su hermano

_ "No había pensado así de la manera que ustedes lo piensan" _ les dijo _ "Pero a hora que lo dicen es justo…. ya que el mundo que conocemos no siempre será así tienen que aprender a defenderse"

_ "¿Qué quieres decir, Mamoru?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki

_ "Olvídenlo... Solo lo dije por decir "_ le dijo en respuesta Mamoru

_ "¡Nos mientes!, ¿Nos escondes algo? te conocemos eres nuestro hermano"_ le dijo Haruki

_ "¡Claro que no miento!"_ protesto de nuevo, Mamoru y para cambiar la conversación les dijo _ "Vamos, es mejor que comencemos con los entrenamientos"

En el bosque del Norte antes de que vieras que el resplandor dorado era el de una cascada de fuego había un bosque, y en medio de ese lugar se veían dos siluetas de hombres jóvenes quienes entrenaban en aquel lugar.

_ "¡JA!, conozco tus movimientos"_ dijo una voz _ "Después de todo soy tu hermano"

_ "No me gusta que practiquemos aquí"_ dijo la segunda voz

_"Vamos Hayato, no te quejes"_ le dijo la primera

_ "No me estoy quejando Daiki… es solo que es verdad"_ le dijo Hayato

_ "Bien"_ dijo Daiki

_ "¡No estaba listo!"_ protesto Hayato al verse rodeado por fuego

Daiki soltó una carcajada la cual se apagó rápidamente después de ver la cara de su hermano

_"Bien, hay que concentrarnos... perdón"_ le dijo Daiki

EN EL PALACIO PRINCIPAL

_ "¿Dónde van?"_ pregunto una voz de mujer

_ "Vamos a ir a entrenar"_ le contesto Mitsuki

_ "¿Yo también puedo ir?"_ les pregunto

_ "No, Natsukiaruki"_ le contesto Mamoru

_ "¡Por favor Mamoru!, yo quiero ir"_ le dijo Natsukiaruki

_ "¡Ya te dije que no, Natsukiaruki!, acuérdate que eres una princesa y que tienes responsabilidades… una princesa no se puede comportar como una niña"_ le dijo Mamoru

Sabia la chica que su hermano mayor tenía razón no dijo nada y se quedó callada

EN EL MISMO BOSQUE

_ "De nuevo, Daiki"_ dijo Hayato

Yoshira, Hayato hijo del Señor Kasuki rey de "Ji lian xiao fang" era un joven de más huméenos 22 años de edad, de pelo negro , corto y chino , un poco alto, de piel medio morena y sus ojos verdes brillantes, delgado de buena apariencia física, y muy atractivo. Su hermano Yoshira Daiki, un joven de 18 años de edad, de pelo negro como el de su hermano, chino y corto, de ojos azules como el agua profunda del mar, no tan alto, su piel más blanca que la de su hermano, también un joven muy atractivo

_ "No olvides lo de ayer"_ le dijo Daiki

_"Si, claro"_ le dijo Hayato

Ambos se atacaron al mismo tiempo sin avisar y una nube de humo se formó enfrente de ellos eso no los dejaba ver bien, y hasta que el viento se llevó el humo pudieron ver bien. Hayato levanto sus dos esmeraldas verdes y pudo ver el palacio con toda claridad

_ "El palacio principal de Kyu Kaminari"_ dijo Hayato

_ "Si, se puede ver desde aquí"_ comento Daiki

Daiki volvió a poner la atención en su entrenamiento el cual aún no se acababa y con un salto impresionante pudo esquivar la daga de su hermano rodeada por el fuego y los dos se pusieron de nuevo en posición apunto de comenzar un sonido fuerte los interrumpió, se podía escuchar clara mente que lo que fuera venía a mayor velocidad, porque rompía el viento, y hasta que estuvo cerca se vio que venía en dirección hacia ellos.

_" ¡Daiki cuidado!"_ dijo Hayato

El aviso llego a tiempo y Daiki se agacho igual que su hermano Hayato, cuando se pusieron de pie Daiki quito la flecha del árbol de donde había terminado clavada.

_ "La flecha vino de aya"_ dijo Hayato al darse cuenta que no había nadie alrededor al no sentir presencias conocidas o desconocidas

Los dos caminaron hacia donde había llegado la flecha

En donde se encontraban las chicas

_ "Que mala puntería, Haruki"_ dijo Mitsuki bromeado con su hermana

_ "¡Oye!"_ protesto Haruki

_"Ya, por favor"_ les pidió Mamoru

********** Al llegar al lugar ***************

Hayato y Daiki llegaron al lugar donde había sido la flecha tirada, y se detuvieron donde escucharon voces, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos

_"Eso estuvo mejor, Haruki… Pero no vayas a querer matar a nadie"_ le dijo su hermano entre broma y regaño_ "A hora… no se te vuelva a olvidar que las flechas se tiran de diferente manera… por el color, anchura y tamaño"  
_ "Si perdón, se me olvido"_ dijo Haruki _ "¡Pero estuvo mejor!"

Haruki celebro por un rato antes de prepararse al tirar de la flecha que le seguía, coloco mal el arco y no estaba derecho nadie se había dado cuenta y ella disparo la flecha, la flecha atravesó uno de los arbustos, y los jóvenes que estaban escondidos en ellos tuvieron que moverse rápido para que no fuera esta vez atravesados por las flechas.

_ "¿Quién está ahí?"_ pregunto Mamoru poniéndose enfrente de sus hermanas

Los chicos salieron de entre los arbustos

_"Perdónenos noble príncipe, pero solo veníamos a ver que sucedía ya que esta flecha casi nos atraviesa"_ dijo Hayato

_ "Los hijos de los Yoshira"_ dijo Mamoru al reconocerlos _ "Bien, gracias, y les pido disculpas en nombre de mi hermana"

_"Si, perdone usted noble caballero"_ dijo Haruki toda sonrojada y avergonzada con la cabeza abajo

_"Si, las acepto princesa Haruki, no se preocupe no paso de más"_ dijo Daiki con un leve sonrojo al ver a la joven que estaba frente a él y perdiéndose en sus ojos, Haruki era una joven bella, al darse cuenta Haruki que Daiki la miraba ella miro sus ojos azules como el mar de él.

En el bosque oscuro

_" ¿Qué fue eso?"_ pregunto uno de los presentes

_"El destino ha decidido hacer un cambio en sus caminos al notar que yo movía mis piezas "_ decía Kagami _ "El destino de las princesas ha vuelto a escribirse"

_" ¿Qué quieres decir?"_ pregunto otra voz

_"Que me toca a mí mover mis piezas y poner mi plan en marcha"_ les contesto Kagami

_ "Fue algo raro ya que esa flecha no era de largo alcance"_ dijo Mitsuki

_"Si es verdad"_ dijo Haruki _"Es algo raro"

_"Ha de ver sido cosa del destino"_ dijo Mitsuki

_"Si, tal vez"_ le dijo Haruki

_"Ese chico no dejaba de verte"_ le dijo Mitsuki _" ¿Cómo se llamaba? "

Ambas intentaron recordar el nombre de aquel joven en silencio hasta que Mitsuki lo rompió como siempre (Típico de ella)

_" ¡Daiki!"_ le dijo _" ¡Su nombre es Daiki!"

_" ¡Si es verdad!"_ dijo Haruki

_"Lo hechizaste"_ le dijo Mitsuki

_" ¡No es verdad!"_ protesto Haruki _" ¡Yo nunca haría eso!"

_"No solo es broma, el destino ah de está moviendo sus piezas"_ comento Mitsuki

_"Si eso si lo creo"_ dijo Haruki

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Perdone la tardanza! pero por fin aquí está el segundo prologo las dudas se comenzaran a aclarar, el destino y el mal comienzan a mover sus fichas, el balance está comenzando a ser desequilibrado, una nueva historia se comienza a escribir en los personajes. ¿Cuál será el plan de Kagami? ya lo sabrán todo a su tiempo. ¿Acaso Daiki se enamoró de la princesa? lo sabrán en el primer capítulo "Sentimiento y Secretos", Gracias sigan leyendo, sigan apoyándome.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¡Perdonen mi tardanza! Pero ya está aquí es segundo prólogo, las dudas comenzaran a surgir y a algunas a aclararse. El mal y el destino comenzaron ya a mover sus flechas, el balance entre el bien y el mal está comenzando a sufrir un desequilibrio. La historia de los personajes ya está comenzando a ser escrita por el destino. ¿Acaso Daiki se ha enamorado de la princesa?, ¿Cuál será el plan de Kagami?, todo se aclarara aún más, en el siguiente capítulo llamado "Sentimientos y Secreto"

VOCABULARIO

Kyu = Dragón en Japonés

Kaminari = No estoy segura pero creo que es relámpago


	3. Capitulo 1 Sentimientos y Secretos

Capitulo #1

Sentimientos y Secretos

Por: Mitsuki Yue Mori

Al norte, había un lugar llamado "Ji lian xiao fang", aquel lugar estaba escondido detrás de una cortina de fuego, las llamas parecían moverse de un lado hacia el otro como si tuvieran vida propia, cubriendo la entrada de aquel lugar. Al entra había un puente en el cual, al cruzarlo veías el castillo, un castillo un poco más pequeño y en lo alto de aquel castillo se veía una sola bandera de color rojo y anaranjado, la cual era movida por el viento. Dentro de ese palacio dos voces se oían atrás de una puerta.

_"Daiki, ayer que regresamos, ya no hablamos del tema"_ le dijo Hayato y agrego _"Pero quiero que seas sincero con migo, hermano por favor"

_"No te entiendo"_ le dijo Daiki

_"No soy nada tonto, Daiki"_ le dijo Hayato

_"De verdad, no te entiendo"_ le dijo Daiki calmada mente

_" ¿Te enamoraste de la princesa?"_ le pregunto por fin Hayato_"Ya que si no es eso algo te pasa, dime, ¿Qué tienes?, sabes que te conozco"

_"No, no tengo nada"_ le dijo Daiki en respuesta

_" ¡Claro que sí!, te pedi que fueras sincero con migo"_ le dijo Hayato _" ¿O ya no confías en mí?"

_"No, no es eso"_ le respondió Daiki

_"Dime, ¿te has enamorado de la princesa, Haruki?"_ le volvió a preguntar Hayato

_"No, ¡Ya te dije que no!"_ dijo Daiki algo un poco molesto, ya

_" No me hagas sentirme idiota, Daiki, vi la forma en la que la mirabas, esa forma profunda"_ le dijo Hayato _"Conozco todos, y cada uno de tus expresiones corporales, ¡Eres mi hermano!, sería algo fuera de lo normal si no te conociera"

_"¡Parece que estoy haciendo interrogado por la "guardia Secreta" Hayato!, después de un crimen"_ le dijo molesto _"Pero si de verdad quieres saber, ¡La verdad es que no lo sé, no sé qué me sucede!,¿ ¡Feliz!?, ya te conteste"

_ "Si ya lo veo, pero lo único que sé es que esos ojos te perdieron"_ le dijo Hayato

Daiki se sonrojo por lo que dijo su hermano, era verdad estaba confundido por primera vez en su vida, ¡ Estaba confundido!, todos sus sentimientos se habían encontrado, y hecho un nudo en su corazón, y en su mente, ¡¿Qué era lo que en realidad, sentía!?, miro a su hermano y reflexiono por un rato tenía que encontrar las uniones de los lazos de sus sentimientos, porque si no seguiría confundido.

En el palacio principal,

Haruki también estaba confundida, no sabía que en realidad sentía

_" ¿Qué te sucede, Haruki?"_ le pregunto su hermana, Mitsuki _" Te veo más distraída de lo normas"

_"Me siento, ¡Hay la verdad no sé qué siento!"_ le dijo Haruki en respuesta

_"Tú no eres así, comenzaste a cambiar desde que casi atraviesas a los yoshira con la flecha"_ le dijo Mitsuki

_"Si lo sé"_ le dijo a su hermana con la vista hacia el cielo en dirección a la luna _" ¡Mira la luna!, hoy es una noche prefecta para intentar ver los cuatro reinos"

_"Adelante, inténtalo"_ le animo Mitsuki

Haruki comenzó a invocar un hechizo conocido como * "Okoku no Kagami"*, el hechizo comenzó a hacer que el agua fluyera, y comenzó a formar un torbellino, comenzándolo a dirigir hacia el cielo, hasta llegar a la luna, arriba y de bajo de la luna se comenzó a forma un espejo y al mismo tiempo algo que parecía una capa delgada de hielo, sobre de él se vio la luna, junto con su reflejo, pero algo había salido mal, ya que el hechizo no fue capaz de sostener el poder, y todo callo desde arriba, hacia abajo, volviéndose trasformar en agua, ¡SPLASH!

_" ¡Rayos!, ¿Ni esto puedo hacer?"_ dijo molesta consigo misma

_" ¡HARUKI!"_ Dijo Mitsuki entren dientes, molesta

El agua que había caído, había caído sobre Mitsuki, empapándola desde la cabeza, hasta los pies, Haruki voltio y vio a su hermana toda empapada, lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara de la vergüenza

_ "¡Hay perdón!"_ dijo disculpándose con su hermana

_ "¿Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con mi hermana?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki después de convocar al viento y quedar seca

_"¿De verdad, no soy la misma?"_ le pregunto Haruki, a Mitsuki

_"No, no eres la misma"_ le dijo Mitsuki_ "¡Ah!, y quiero a mi hermana de vuelta"

Luego Mitsuki le puso su mano sobre el hombre y le dijo

_" ¿Te piensas dar por vencida, Haruki?"_ y le sonrió, después continuo _"Para cualquier tipo de magia, ya sabes que tus sentimientos tienen que fluir junto con ella"

_"Si lo sé, pero no sé qué es lo que me falta dejar fluir"_ le dijo Haruki _"Sé que es un sentimiento, que yo misma eh guardado como secreto hasta de mi misma"

_"Vuélvelo a intentar"_ le dijo Mitsuki

_" ¡Hay hermana!, de verdad estoy confundida"_ le dijo Haruki _"¡No sé ni lo que siento!, estoy confundida"

Mitsuki dejó de escapar una risita suave, no en burla

_"Seria muy extraño que no te confundieras"_ le dijo Mitsuki _"Es algo típico de ti, vamos"

Le dijo Mitsuki pidiéndole la mano con una sonrisa

_ "Ven practiquemos con el arco"_ le dijo Mitsuki, después

…. Primera Reflexión de: Haruki Yu Mori Lin

Estoy confundida y la verdad no se que me sucede, yo una princesa, la princesa de "Himitsu" confundid, ¡Je! ¿Quién lo diría, Si soy despistada pero esto es mas de lo que soy en realidad, ¿Sera a caso mi posición como princesa?, no eso no lo es todo, siento que hay algo mas, algo me dice que hasta de mi estoy guardando un secreto. Lo único que se de mi es que mi forma de ser cambio desde que casi atravieso a los Yoshira con una fleca

_ "No se que hacer"_ le dije a mi hermana mirando hacia el cielo tomando el arco de nuevo y tirando la flecha.

_ "Ya te dije, que no serás la misma hasta que sepas que te sucede"_ Me dijo Mitsuki mi hermana y me miro con algo de preocupación mesclada en su mirada _ "No se como le vas a hacer pero ya te dije, quiero a mi hermana de regreso"

Prepare mi arco pero mis pensamientos no estaban en la flecha ni en un objetivo

… Fin de la primera reflexión de: Haruki Yu Mori Lin….

Haruki tiro la flecha pero no estaba nada concentrada, y el mismo destino estaba más que empeñado en que ella aceptara lo que sentía. Le flecha siguió derecho sin quedar clavada en ningún árbol eso si que la sorprendió, después de que perdieron la flecha de vista se escucho una leve explosión ¡boommm!, y desde ahí se podía ver una nube de humo que se había levantado.

_ "¿¡Que sucedió!?"_ se alarmaron las dos y ambas salieron corriendo en la dirección en la que se había ido la flecha hace rato

_ "¡Hay no!"_ Exclamo Haruki en camino a la dirección de la flecha *******************************************************

En un lugar del bosque de "Sakura no michi" se encontraban dos personas y parecía que tenían una conversación muy seria.

_ "Lo que sientes por mi hermana para mi no es un secreto, Mamoru"_ le dijo Kaito

_ "No entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir, Kaito"_ le dijo Mamoru

_ "Ya no lo escondas, que sientas algo por alguien nunca debería ser un secreto"_ le dijo Kaito _ "Igual como no debería de ser secreto para ti que mi padre quiere que Miu se case"

Mamoru voltio a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de entrenamiento

_ "¿Cómo?"_ pregunto Mamoru al darse cuenta de lo dicho por Kaito

_ "Como escuchaste, papa quiere que Miu se case"_ le dijo Kaito

_ "¡No, el Señor Shimizu no la puede casar!"_ le dijo Mamoru

_ "Pues si tu decides seguir guardando tus sentimientos como secreto de ella, esos serán los planes de mi padre"_ le dijo Kaito

_ "¡Vamos!"_ dijo Mamoru

Sin decir nada mas tomo su caballo dejando atrás a Kaito, que apenas lo alcanzo con mucho trabajo.

Mitsuki y Haruki llegaron donde se encontraba la flecha, Mitsuki se sorprendio al darce cuenta que los Yoshira estaban presentes.

_ "No se preocupe, nosotros también venimos a ver que sucedía"_ le dijo Hayato

Haruki miraba el desastre ocasionado por la flecha accidental mente la flecha había chocando contra un pequeño a bujero de drago el cual se encontraba caliente aun, ya que aun se podía ver el humo saliendo del agujero.

_ "Ya veo"_ dijo Haruki _ "Pensé que había sido algo mas grabe"

ella no se había dado cuenta que se encontraban los Yoshira ahí, no los había visto

_ "Esta todo bien, nosotros igual"_ dijo Daiki

La voz de Daiki hizo que Haruki se diera cuenta de que ellos estaban presentes y el color de su rostro huyo, ya que estaba más blanca de lo normal. Ambos hicieron una reverencia, la cual contestaron ellas. Ambos después de aquello se quedaron viendo

_ "Es hora o nunca"_ pensó Daiki al ver los ojos cafés de Haruki

Daiki ya había logrado aceptar el sentimiento que había en su corazón en aquel momento y ya había tomado una decisión.

_ "Princesa Haruki"_ le hablo Daiki

_ "¿Si?"_ dijo ella después de haber recuperado su color con un leve sonrojo

_ "¿Me podría acompañar a un paseo? " _ le pregunto Daiki con respecto _ "Me haría el hombre mas feliz si aceptara"

_ "Si, cla … Claro"_ le respondió Haruki con un sonrojo

Daiki se acerco a ella y con mucha cortesía, caballerosidad, y respecto le ofreció su brazo, ella le sonrió y tomo su brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

_ "¿Qué sucede?"_ les pregunto Miu al verlos llegar

_ "No es nada serio"_ le contesto Kaito _ "Pero el te tiene que decir algo"

Kaito se retiro dejando a su hermana y a su mejor amigo a solas para que pudieran hablar sin interrupciones.

_ "Miu, lo que te tengo que decir es de algo que a pasar del tiempo me eh dado cuenta"_ le dijo Mamoru _ "Y ya no puedo mantener esto que siento en secreto"

Miu miro a Mamoru a los ojos mientras que su corazón palpitaba a tamborazos, igual que el de Mamoru

_ "¿Qué es esto que siento?" _ pensó Mui al sentir su corazón

Mamoru era un hombre serio, dedicado, frio y decidido, pero Miu y sus hermanas eran las únicas que podían cambiar la forma de ser de Mamoru, algo que cambiaba siempre que hablaba con ellas.

_ "¿Cuándo me lo pensabas en decir?"_ le pregunto Miu al darse cuenta en lo que Mamoru se refería

_ "Porque no sabia que sentía en realidad"_ le dijo en respuesta _ "Pero a hora estoy seguro de este sentimiento que eh tenido desde que era un niño" _ y le sonrió _ "Pensé que seria un secreto por el resto de mi vida, pero me di cuenta que si lo seguía escondiendo al final ese secreto me mataría"

Miu se le acerco con una sonrisa en sus labios, y le puso sus manos en su rostro masculino sin decir nada aun, solo le mostraba una sonrisa

_ "No te quedes callada"_ le susurro Mamoru _ "Es el momento de decirme algo"

_ "Yo igual eh estado enamorada de ti Mamoru y también desde que éramos niños"_ le dijo Miu _ "Pero antes de decirte algo tengo que aclarar algo"

_ "Si, no te tardes en darme una respuesta"_ le dijo Mamoru

Ella sonrió

En el palacio de Kyu Kaminari

_ "¿Por qué, pero porque mantener algo así en secreto?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_ "Por miedo tal vez"_ le respondió Daiki

_ "¿No le ha preguntado nada?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_ "No, pero desde el día que la vi me di cuenta que me enamore de ella. ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Fue amor a primera vista!"_ le respondió Daiki

_ "¿Puedo saber quien es?"_ le pregunto Haruki, pero después se sonrojo por lo dicho_ "¡Perdón eso no me importa a mi!"

_ "Si su alteza, si le importa"_ le dijo Daiki mirándola a los ojos _ "Por que por la persona que siento esto es usted"

Haruki quedo sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Daiki ya que no lo esperaba

_ "Yo, eh, yo, no lo, eh, yo"_ Haruki no sabia que decir, ni como responder

_ "No se preocupe princesa, no me tiene que dar una respuesta a hora"_ le dijo Daiki _ 2El destino nos ha de querer juntos"

_ "Fue raro la manera en que te conocí, y creo que el destino lo planeo"_ le dijo Haruki _ "Si, probablemente el destino nos unió"

_ "Si, fue extraño"_ le dijo Daiki _ "El destino me llevo a ti de manera extraña"

_ "Pero no creo que me encuentre preparada para otra relación"_ le dijo Haruki _ " Tengo un secreto que necesito decirte"

_ "¿Qué le sucede?"_ le pregunto Daiki

Haruki le comenzó a contar la historia de los sucedido, y que ya también estaba apunto de casarse, pero eso ya no fue posible porque el le había mentido. Ella comenzó a derramar sus lagrimas y el la tomo de la mano.

_ "No llores, yo estoy aquí"_ le dijo Daiki ofreciéndole un pañuelo _ "Cuentas con migo, yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar lo sucedido"

_"Pero .. yo .."_ Daiki la interrumpió al mirarla a los ojos con intensidad

_ "Dame la oportunidad Haruki, no degues que el miedo te impida ser feliz de nuevo"_ le pidió Daiki _ "De verdad estoy enamorado de ti"

Si Haruki apenas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, de lo que sentía respecto a el y si sabia que tenia razón, ella se merecía se de nuevo feliz

_ "Si te amo yo también"_ le dijo por fin Haruki _ "Y si te daré la oportunidad que me pides"

Y ahí fue el primer beso de ellos dos, Daiki el la beso con dulcera y con mucho cuidado como si ella fuera algo frágil.

_ "¿De que quieres hablar con migo, Miu?"_ le pregunto el padre de Miu

_ "¿Padre, usted es un Lin?"_ le pregunto Miu

_" Solo por apellido"_ le dijo en respuesta _ "Te diré un secreto, algo por lo que pase yo, y estoy dispuesto a decírtelo por que se que amas a Mamoru "

_ "Te escucho padre"_ le dijo Miu

_ "Soy adoptado, la familia Lin me adopto"_ le dijo su padre _ "Yo no soy de aquí, mi mundo no es este, ya que no debería de tener magia"_ le decía su padre y agrego _ "Soy del mundo normal llegue aquí porque tenia magia, tenia el don, y mis padres no me quería por ser "anormal" y me echaron de la casa por esa razón a mis siete años, esa misma noche apareció Kai Linshimizu y me trago a este mundo explicándome que era mi don"_ le decía _ "Al yo crecer le suplique que yo solo utilizara el segundo apellido Shimizu, me lo permitió, y al ser yo el único varón ya que Ming Mei, se caso con Shin, a mi me dio mi padre este reino"

_ "¡Gracias padre!"_ le dijo Miu abrazándolo _ "¡Gracias!"

Ella salió corriendo su padre sonrió ya sabiendo a donde se dirigía su hija

Cerca del palacio

Hayato limpio con un pañuelo las lagrimas de Mitsuki y le acerco después su rostro

_ "No te miento"_ le dijo Hayato _ "Si lo llego a hacer que me parta un rayo"

_ "¿De verdad?, ¿No me mientes?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki

_ "No, claro que no"_ le respondió Hayato _"Pero si tengo que hacer algo para que me creas lo hare" _le respondió muy decidido

Mitsuki levanto su vista azul al cielo

_ "Esa estrella"_ le dijo, Mitsuki

_ "Bien"_ le dijo Hayato, segundos después Hayato tenía la estrella en sus manos _ "Aquí la tienes, y esta es mi promesa que te amare, incluso en la otra vida"

Mitsuki sonrió la estrella era bella, Hayato la beso.

Dentro del palacio

_ "¿Qué sucede princesa Miu?"_ le pregunto la reina Ming Mei

_ "No es nada grave, es solo que pido que me permita ver a Mamoru"_ le respondió Miu

_ "Si claro, esta arriba"_ le dijo Ming Mei _ "Son esas escaleras, es la primera puerta del pasillo"

_ "Gracias majestad"_ le dijo Miu

Miu subió las escaleras y toco la puerta

_ "Adelante"_ le dijo Mamoru

Miu abrió la puerta, y Mamoru voltio a ver quien era, su miraba expresaba sorpresa al ver que era Miu. Miu camino hacia el, y el se perdió en ella.

_ "Yo igual te amo"_ le dijo Miu en un susurro

Mamoru estaba mas que sorprendido

En las otras escaleras en una oficina

En una oficina de las otras escaleras se escuchaban dos voces

_ "No te puedes llevar esto a la tumba"_ le decía la voz de Ming Mei _ "Ya que no fue tu culpa, ¿Por qué te culpas del error de alguien mas?"

_ "Pero aun así tengo mucho miedo"_ le respondió Shin _ "Miedo, de… de.. Cometer el mismo error de mi padre y que este secreto se sepa"

_ "No eres tu padre Shin"_ le dijo Ming Mei _ "Pero si se lo decides decir, te prometo estar a tu lado"

_ "Es lo que me tiene enamorado aun de ti Ming Mei"_ le dijo Shin

Shin se puso de pie y camino hacia su esposa, la abrazo de la cintura, luego la voltio y la beso con dulcera.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :

¡Perdón por la tardanza! pero aquí tienen el primer capitulo titulado "Sentimientos y Secretos" espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, todo esta comenzando apenas hay mas sorpresas, misterios y muchas cosas mas en se esta descubriendo, el amor ah llegado a nuestros personajes, pero ¿Por que el rey Shin aun no revela su secreto?. ¿Que mas hay que nuestros personajes tienen que revelar?, ¿Que le sucedió con el ex prometido de ellas?. Todo tiene su tiempo y mas cosas se descubrir ar a como avance la historia.

Perdón no eh puesto vocabulario


	4. Capitulo 2 Las piezas del destino

LAS PIEZAS DEL DESTINO

CAPITULO #2

En la montaña más alta, la cual se encontraba en medio de varias se veía a una mujer, sin dudar se trataba de Haruki con su vista en dirección a la luna, junto a ella un dragón de color verdoso.

_ "Está muy hermosa la luna, Qing Long"_ Comento Haruki al dragón que se encontraba al lado de ella con su voz gruesa y áspera

_ "Si Princesa"_ le dijo Qing Long con su voz gruesa y áspera

_ "Vamos"_ le dijo Haruki _ "No falta mucho para que la celebración de hoy de comienzo"

El dragón se puso en el piso para que Haruki se le hiciera fácil subirse a su lomo

_ "En marcha mi querido Qing Long"_ le dijo Haruki suavemente y con dulzura, le acaricio su cabeza, el dragón se puso de pie y comenzó tomar velocidad para poder emprender su vuelo Haruki se tomó con fuerza al dragón y este comenzó a emprender su vuelo.

EN EL PALACIO

_ "¿Ya está su ropa?"_ pregunto Mitsuki en un tono frio

_ "Si, Señorita"_ le contesto una doncella

_ "Bien"_ le dijo Mitsuki

En aquel momento se encontraban abrochándole su vestido

_ "Ya está listo los demás"_ le dijo otra joven doncella

_ "Se pueden ir"_ le dijo Mitsuki _ "Yo lo puedo hacer eres muy lenta"

_ "Gome nasai Hime Sama"***_ le dijo la joven doncella _ "Me retiro"

Le hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta

_"Papa quedara sorprendido con el baile de hoy"_ pensó Mitsuki

La puerta del cuarto de Mitsuki se abrió de golpe

_" ¡Auxilio!"_ dijo Haruki

Mitsuki reconoció la voz, voltio a ver a su hermana dejo escapar una risa al darse cuenta como estaba, la mera verdad Haruki era un desastre en todos los sentidos.

_" ¿Qué te sucedió?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki con burla

_ "Qing Long y yo fuimos atacados de camino hacia aquí por un dragón salvaje"_ le respondió Haruki _ "¡Ayuda!"

_ "Es algo extraño ya que Qing Long no es un dragón normal, Qing Long es un dragón especial creado con magia"_ le comento Mitsuki ya arreglando el pelo de su hermana

_ "Al menos que el ataque haiga sido planeado"_ le dijo Haruki

_ "Si no lo dudo"_ le dijo Mitsuki

Mitsuki llevaba puesto un vestido muy hermoso de color negro con bordados plateados, el vestido era sin mangas, y en su espalda colgaba una capa negra trasparente, el cuello del vestido estaba levantado menos del medio, un listón plateado adornaba su cintura, el vestido le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, el vestido resaltaba su figura, y marcaba bien su cuerpo. Su caballo lo tenía recogido, peinado con una rosa al lado, y en medio del peinado lucía hermoso un pavo real plateado.

_"Ya te desenredé "_ le dijo Mitsuki

Pero aun así su pelo aun lo tenía alborotado así que Mitsuki tomo un pequeño frasco de su tocador de madera, después de abrirlo derramo una gota en el pelo de su hermana y su pelo volvió a la normalidad.

_ "¡Gracias!"_ le dijo Haruki _ "¡Me salvaste!"

Mitsuki le sonrió antes de responderle

_ "Siempre"_ le dijo Mitsuki

Haruki abrazo a su hermana y las dos se cayeron de la silla, se quedaron viendo una a la otra y rieron por lo sucedido ambas se pusieron de pie y se volvieron a abrazar, Haruki comenzó a caminar en dirección a un espejo, un espejo parecido al que tenían en el cuarto que era cubierto por una cortina. Puso su mano sobre él, aquel espejo se volvió líquido y entro en él. Mitsuki recogió la silla y sonrió volviéndose a sentar en ella para terminarse de arreglar.

*************** En el cuarto de Haruki *******************

Haruki al llegar a su cuarto y vio que en su cama había un vestido de color rojo sobre ella, el vestido que tenía frente a ella no tenía mangas, el diseño del vestido tenía un cruce en el pecho con botones, el vestido era largo, y de abajo era extendido en el piso que parecía una manta, un vestido muy elegante. Ella tomo el vestido y vio una campana sobre su tocador y la hizo sonar, segundos después de haberla tocado dos jóvenes doncellas entraron a su habitación con la cabeza agachada, una de ellas aun con su cabeza abajo cerró la puerta.

_" ¿Nos mandó a llamar?"_ pregunto la otra

_" Si"_ les respondió Haruki _ "Pueden verme, ayúdenme con mi vestido"

Las jóvenes levantaron su vista y caminaron hacia Haruki para ayudarle con su vestido, mientras hacían esto una carta entro por la ventana llevada por un pequeño dragón. Haruki la tomo y sonrió al darse cuenta quien la había mandado.

_"Quiero que se retiren a hora"_ les ordeno Haruki con frialdad _ "Yo las llamare"

_"Si Hime Sama**, con su permiso"_ y las dos jóvenes se retiraron

Haruki comenzó a abrir la carta al encontrarse ya sola.

************ Ese mismo día en la tarde ************

Haruki y Mitsuki bajaron las escaleras con elegancia y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gran salón donde se llevaban a cabo los bailes, el guardia que estaba parado en la puerta se las abrió con una reverencia, ellas quedaron enfrente de la puerta esperando ser anunciadas delante de ellas estaba Mamoru, Mitsuki camino hacia él, su hermano le extendió su brazo, luego llego Natsu kiaruki y se puso al lado de Haruki. El que se encargaba de anunciar sonó su palo de plata llamando la atención de todos.

_" Presentado a sus altezas reales, Mamoru Guang Mori Lin príncipe de Himitsu y a su hermana Mitsuki Yue Mori Lin princesa de Himitsu***"_ dijo el de los anuncios ellos entraron y se pararon en medio del salón acompañados por reverencias, el de los anuncios volvió a hacer sonar su báculo, _"Presentado a sus altezas reales Haruki Yu Mori Lin Princesa de Himitsu, y a Natsu Kiaruki Morin Lin Princesas de Himitsu" _Ellas entraron de la misma manera acompañadas de reverencia, Mamoru se puso en posición para el baile tomando a Mitsuki, y el rey Shin llego con Haruki para darle comienzo al baile. Natsu Kiaruki se hizo un lado hasta que le tocara su turno con su padre. Shin y Mamoru cambiaron de parejas hasta que la canción termino. Mitsuki , Haruki y Mamoru se hicieron a un lado y por fin le había llegado el turno a Natsu Kiaruki quien se encontraba nerviosa, después de ello el baile formal comenzó.

Al siguiente día

_ "Bailaron muy bien anoche"_ les dijo su madre, Ming Mei

Dos guardias llegaron cargando un baúl hacia ellas de origen chino

_ "Aquí están sus cosas majestad"_ le dijo uno de ellos

_"Gracias"_ respondió Ming Mei _ "Lo pueden dejar ahí"

Después de dejarlo donde la reina lo había pedido, y una reverencia ambos guardias se retiraron

_" Comencemos su entrenamiento"_ les dijo la reina Ming Mei

Pasaron horas de entrenamiento en armas, su madre las sabía utilizar muy bien y tenía buenos reflejos, amabas chicas se sorprendieron cuando su madre termino porque nunca terminaba tan temprano un entrenamiento.

_ "Deben de ir al palacio"_ les dijo su madre

_ "¿Qué sucede madre?"_ le preguntaron

_" Los jóvenes Yoshira se encuentran en este momento con su padre"_ les respondió Ming Mei

Las jóvenes se miraron una a la otra

_" ¡Vamos!"_ dijo Mitsuki

_" Se lo que piensas"_ le dijo Haruki _ "Y yo tampoco lo dudaría"

_ "Si lo sé, si nuestro padre no los acepta podría matarlos"_ dijo Mitsuki al darse cuenta que pensaban lo mismo.

Las dos corrieron en direccion al palacio

Dentro del palacio en la oficina del rey Shin

_" ¡NO!"_ Les dijo el rey Shin _ "¡No se los concedo!"

_ "¡Pero Señor! Amo a su hija"_ le dijo Hayato

_ "Igual yo Señor"_ dijo Daiki

_ "¡Guardias!"_ les hablo Shin poniéndose de pie _" ¡Guardias!"

Los soldados entraron, y bajaron su cabeza esperando una orden

_ "¡Llévenselos!"_ les ordeno Shin

Los guardias no dudaron los tomaron a los dos de los brazos

_ "¡Señor escuche!"_ Suplico Hayato

La puerta de la oficina del rey se abrió de golpe al entrar a ella Mitsuki Y Haruki

_ "¡Padre alto!"_ le dijo las dos al entrar

_ "¡No tienen porque meterce en esto!"_ les dijo Shin

_ "Padre si los escucharas te darias cuenta de las cosas"_ le dijo Haruki

_" Les dire algo"_ les dijo el rey Shin caminando hacia ellas y las miro a los ojos, unos ojos que le recordanba a su esposa porque aunque Haruki tenía el color de los ojos de él, tenía los ojos de su esposa, unos ojos soñadores, y grandes, igual que Mitsuki. _ "Yo haria cualquier cosa por verlas felices, porque eso es lo que quiero para mis queridas hijas su felicidad"

_ "¡Por eso!"_ le dijo Haruki _ "¿No te das cuenta que el me hace feliz?, ¿No te das cuenta que lo amo?"

_ "Ellas tienen razon Señor, de verdad amamos a sus hijas"_ dijo Daiki

_ "¡Llevencelos!"_ ordeno el rey

Hayato y Daiki intentaban zafarse de los brazos de los guardias, y por otra orden del rey detuvieron a las chicas para que no hicieran nada. Las dos jovenes tenian lágrimas en sus ojos, les dolia lo que veian en ese momento.

_ "Te amo"_ les susurraron los dos al salir de la oficina a la fuerza

Shin miro a sus hijas les dolia verlas llorar era algo que no soportaba

_ "Está bien"_ les dijo el rey _ "¡Guardias!"

Los guardias volvieron a entrar

_ "Traigan a los jóvenes"_ les ordeno

Rato después Hayato y Daiki entraron, aun no se los habían llevado a los calabazos y los soltaron sin esperar más tiempo Mitsuki y Haruki los abrazaron con fuerza aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_" Su hija y yo nos amamos"_ le dijo Hayato _ "Y creo que lo demostramos viniendo a pedirlas"

En aquel momento llego Ming Mei la esposa de Shin, la mujer que aun amaba con todo los sus fuerzas

_ "¿No te acuerdas de nosotros Shin?"_ le pregunto Ming Mei _ "¿No te acuerdas que juntos conocimos lo que es el verdadero amor?"

_ "¿De verdad aman a mis hijas?"_ les pregunto Shin

_ "Si Señor"_ le respondieron _ "Incluso daríamos la vida por ellas"

EN EL BOSQUE NEGRO

Sato, Jin salto con rapidez y giro en el aire

_ "Nos vemos"_ le dijo una mujer que iba con el

_ "No si yo llego primero Hara"_ le dijo Sato

Sato llego al otro lado y voltio a ver a la chica

_ "Desgraciado"_ dijo la mujer

Agni desapareció sin importarle la persona que iba con ella y se quedó Sato en medio del bosque solo. Voltio su mirada por todos lados y al verse solo corrió con rapidez, hasta que llego a la mansión

_ "Por fin llegas"_ le dijo la mujer con tono de burla

Al principio Sato no le hizo caso, en ese momento llego Kagami

_ "¿Qué noticias me traes?"_ le pregunto Kagami

_ "Señor le traigo noticias

_ "¿Cuáles?"_ le pregunto Kagami

_ "Se cree que las jóvenes princesas tienen una relación con los Yoshira"_ Le dijo Sato a Kagami

_ "¡No es verdad!"_ grito Agni al escuchar

_ "Lo siento Hara"_ le dijo en burla

_ "¡Es mentira!"_ le grito Agni_ "¡Lo que dices es mentira!"

_ "Es verdad aunque te duela"_ le dijo Sato _ "Yo mismo los vi"

_ "¡Eres lo que más odio!"_ le grito Agni

_ "Lo sé y eso no me importa"_ le dijo Sato

Agni se puso de pie molesta de lo dicho y sin ninguna fuente de poder una flama salió de su mano

_ "¡Se calman pedazos de inútiles!"_ les ordeno Kagami

Los dos intercambiaron miradas llenas de odio y tomaron asiento

EN LO ALTO DE UNA MONTAÑA

Se encontraba una tigresa blanca al lado de una mujer de pelo largo y blanco

_ "Me alegra de que su padre lo haiga permitido"_ le dijo Byakko

_ "Si a mí también"_ le dijo Mitsuki _ "La verdad estoy feliz"

Mitsuki voltio a ver a la tigresa con una sonrisa

_ "Ya es tarde"_ dijo Byakko después de observar el cielo

_ "Si lo es"_ dijo Mitsuki mirándolo igual

_ "Debemos retirarnos"_ le comento Byakko

_ "Si vamos"_ dijo Mitsuki estando de acuerdo

Byakko se echó en el suelo para que Mitsuki pudiera subirse a su lomo fácil mente, ella elevo su vuelo en dirección al palacio

En el palacio del fuego al norte

_ "¿¡Porque ella!?"_ decía una mujer

_ "Olvídate de mí"_ le dijo Daiki

_ "¡Nunca eres mío!"_ Le dijo la mujer

_ "¡No entiendes que no te amo!"_ le dijo Daiki

Agni levanto la vista a los ojos de Daiki

_ "¡Te lo abierto si no eres mío no eres de nadie!" _ le dijo Agni, ella estaba estérica no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía Daiki

_ "¡No me amas!"_ le dijo Daiki _ ¡Lo que sientes es una obsesión!"

_ "¡No es verdad!"_ le dijo Agni _" ¡El amor verdadero es el nuestro!"

Agni tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

_ "El amor verdadero es el que hay entre Haruki y yo"_ le dijo Daiki

_ "¡Ya te dije!, ¡ES EL NUESTRO!"_ Le dio Agni con desesperación

_ "Por última vez no es verdad"_ le dijo Daiki

Agni se acercó a Daiki lo jalo de la camisa y lo acerco a él, para robarle un beso Daiki reacciono y la empujo.

_ "Ese beso no se te olvidara"_ le dijo Agni

_ "¡Largo!"_ le dijo Daiki _ "¡O le diré a mi padre que te destierre!"

_ "Pues haz lo que quieras"_ le dijo Agni _ "Pero no se te olvide que si no soy yo no es nadie más"

_ "¡Largo!"_ le dijo Daiki

_ "Me voy de aquí"_ le dijo Agni _ "Pero nunca de tu vida, y recuerda si no soy yo no es nadie"

Agni le pudo la mano sobre su rostro y después se dio media vuelta y se fue

_ "Ah comenzado todo"_ dijo un joven de no más de veinte años de edad, de ojos dorados, muy atractivo, su pelo alborotado y negro como la noche.

_ "¿Estás seguro?"_ le pregunto un joven de la misma edad de ojos color miel, su pelo café oscuro que parecía negro si no ponías bien atención.

_ "Si, aun siento la debilidad pero tengo que hacer algo, no dejare que contamine más mis senderos"_ le respondió el de ojos dorados

Levanto su mano y una marca en ella apareció era un acho acostado el símbolo del infinito**, de algo que no se veía ni el comienzo, ni el fin.

_ "Destino" _ susurro su compañero

_ "No te preocupes"_ le dijo destino _ "Luna"

El lugar donde se encontraban era hermoso parecía un planetario, el joven miro hacia la luna aun con el brillo del ocho acostado en su mano

_ "Luna"_ susurró de nuevo _ "¿Dónde lo escondiste?"

Después de haber formulado su pregunta una mujer de pelo largo y plateado casi blanco apareció enfrente de él.

_ "Destino"_ dijo la mujer _ "Mucho tiempo"

_ "Lo sé"_ dijo este _ "Pero no te llame por esa razón, te mande a llamar por algo importante"

_ "¿Y qué es?"_ pregunto la luna

_ "Es sobre el pergamino blanco"_ le contesto el joven de ojos dorados  
_ "¿El pergamino del Yang**?"_ le pregunto la luna

_ "Si ese, ¿Dónde lo escondiste?"_ le pregunto Destino

_ "Yo no lo puedo encontrar, ni mucho menos decirte"_ le dijo la luna y agrego _ "Solo quiero que sepas que "El mundo de los sueños" está a pronto a abrí"

_ "¿Quién lo puede encontrar?"_ le pregunto el destino _ "¿Y sobre el mundo de los sueños, es verdad que el poder despertó ya?"

_ "Si usas tus piezas correctas lo sabrás, y si el poder ya despertó"_ le respondió la luna

El joven sonrió y en sus ojos dorados apareció un brillo especial

_ "Hora de mover mis pizas"_ dijo el _ "Te voy a demostrar que no tengo miedo y que nadie se mete con mis senderos"

_ "Estoy contigo"_ le dijo su compañero de ojos cafés

_ "Gracias"_ le dijo el de ojos dorados y agrego _ "El ya movió sus piezas a hora es mi turno"

EN EL BOSQUE NEGRO

_ "Juegas a tu manera "Infinito" y yo a la mía"_ dijo Kagami y sonrió macabramente y puso su mirada al cielo _ "A hora esta es mi manera, va mi movida destino"

_ "Señor se ha movido"_ dijo una voz

_ "Jugada lista"_ susurro Kagami con una sonrisa

EN EL PLANETARIA

El destino escucho lo dicho por Kagami al mirar hacia arriba

_ "Jugada lista" _

_ "Bien estas son mis piezas"_ dijo destino

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Aquí lo tienen! Este es el segundo capítulo terminado, espero que hasta a hora estés disfrutando de la historia. ¿Por qué le urge al destino encontrar el otro pergamino?, ¿Por qué la luna no le quiso decir donde lo escondió? Esto lo sabrán a como la historia avance ¿Qué es el mundo de los sueños? Lo sabrán el próximo capítulo que se titula así, ¿Quién es el otro personaje que estaba junto destino? . ¿Qué pergaminos quieren el destino y Kagami? Lo sabrán habrán mas secretos, mas decisiones y mucho más. Sigan apoyándome. Se me olvida el vocabulario del capítulo uno perdón.

VOCABULARIO:

Hime = Es princesa en Japonés

Sama = Es una expresión Japonesa de respecto a la gente rica oh importante

El ocho acostado "Infinito" = El símbolo infinito se refiere a una cantidad sin límite ni fin.

Yin y Yang = Es el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal y se cree mucho más sobre el Ying y Yan

El Yin = Es el color negro con un puntito blanco que representa lo pasivo, lo femenino, la noche, y la luna y sin lo investigan sabrán mas

El Yang = Es el color blanco que representa lo masculino, el día, el sol, y el cielo y sin lo investigan sabrán más.


	5. Capitulo 3 El mundo de los sueños

EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS CAPITULO #3

La noche estaba tranquila y con ello la luz de la luna alumbraba el jardín del palacio, el único sonido que rodeaba aquel lugar era el de la cascada al caer el agua sobre el rio. Una joven de pelo blanco y largo se quitó una bata que llevaba de una tela muy fina y comenzó a caminar hacia el rio.

_ "La luna está más bellas que otras veces"_ comento Mitsuki ya a dentro del rio y al ver a su hermana agrego _"Aunque silencio total es extraño y no me gusta nada"

_ "Es verdad"_ le dijo Haruki

Las dos pusieron su mirada al cielo, Haruki se encontraba acostada boca arriba sobre el pasto verde

_ "Pero cambiando de tema, ¿No me vas a entrar con migo al rio?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki

_ "Si Claro, es solo que estaba admirando la belleza del firmamento"_ le dijo Haruki

Haruki se puso de pie y comenzó a despojarse de su ropaje y también solo se quedó con una bata y entro al rio junto con su hermana, Haruki levanto su hermosa vista al cielo y vio que una estrella fugaz pasaba por el cielo.

_ "¡Mitsuki mira una estrella fugaz!" _ le dijo Haruki _ "Pidamos un deseo"

Las dos pusieron sus manos como si fuera una plegaria, cerraron sus ojos en dirección a la estrella fugaz. Pasaron tiempo en el rio, y después de ello se salieron para volver al palacio, ambas se vistieron ya que habían quedado secas rápidamente. Se sentaron en el pasto verde y bello, se dieron cuenta que comenzaba a oscurecer más de lo normal, el cielo se miraba como si estuviera a punto de llover y en entre las nubes se comenzaron a formar rayos y tormentas eléctricas, un fuerte viento se hizo presente, y al desaparecer todo en medio de las nubes se veía la forma de un tigre, cuando se pudo ver bien todo y era una tigresa blanca al llegar a bajo se veía majestosa. En su pierna derecha de enfrente tenía una luna creciente con el Yin y Yang, y en la izquierda un rayo plateado con una rosa. Al estar enfrente de ellas les hizo una reverencia.

_ "Princesas"_ les hablo

_ "Byakko"_ dijeron ambas sorprendidas

_ "No hay porque alarmarse"_ les dijo Byakko con su voz tranquila pero como relámpago

_ "¿Qué sucede Byakko?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_ "Es mi deber como guardiana de los mundo y de ustedes avisarles que las puertas del mundo de los sueños serán abiertas"_ les dijo en respuesta Byakko

Byakko levanto sus ojos entre grises y plateados al cielo

_ "Se ha movido"_ pensó ella y quito su vista del cielo

_ "No hay estrellas"_ comento Mitsuki _ "Solo la fugaz que vimos hace rato"

Byakko volvió su vista al cielo

_ "Esto no me gusta"_ dijo Byakko

_ "¿Eso que significa Byakko?"_ preguntaron ellas

_ "Que algo está por cambiar o ya ha cambiado"_ les contesto Byakko _ "No había visto una noche sin estrellas, solo aquel día que… "

Byakko no término su oración les ocultaba algo más

_ "No te entiendo"_ le dijo Mitsuki

_ "Quiere decir que algo o alguien le está jugando sucio al destino"_ le dijo Byakko

_ "¿Qué ira a suceder?"_ dijo Haruki pero era más para ella sola que una pregunta

_ "No lo sé princesa pero tenga por seguro que lo averiguare"_ le respondió Byakko _ "Me retiro si me llegaran a necesitar invóqueme"

Byakko hizo una reverencia y se preparó para emprender su vuelo, las chicas la vieron alegarse volando por el cielo el cual volvió a la normalidad al Byakko desaparecerse entre las nubes.

_******* Primera reflexión: Mitsuki Yue Mori Lin ***********_

Me pare de la cama no sé como pero presentía que sucedería algo y no sabía que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y al mismo tiempo solo me daba vueltas lo dicho por Byakko

_ "quiere decir que algo o alguien le está jugando sucio al destino"_ Esta frace es la que hacía que me fuera más preocupante este presentimiento.

_ "Mitsuki te tienes que calmar"_ me susurre a mí misma y respire profunda mente me decidí volver a la cama intentaría dormir.

_******** SUEÑO *********_

Me encontraba en un cuarto vacío el cual estaba solamente iluminado por una extraña luz blanca, me di cuenta que a mi alrededor aparecieron varios espejos, me di varias vueltas y eso era lo único que podía ver espejos.

_ "¿Qué hago aquí?"_ me pregunte a mí misma con la esperanza que alguien me respondiera pero solo era un extremo y extraño silencio lo que me re odiaba además de los espejos. Cada uno de aquellos espejos tenían un extraño símbolo, y reflejos, me decidí a caminar hacia uno y al tocarlo me di cuenta que era una puerta. Toque la cerradura de la puerta de vidrio que estaba enfrente de mí y me decidí abrirla, me tuve que cubrir mis ojos porque la luz que salía de ella era tan resplandeciente que me lastimaba los ojos, pero así como apareció aquella luz se fue desapareciendo. Entre al lugar la puerta se cerró después de que yo entrara y solo voltee, aun no me había percatado de que estaba oscuro, después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que a mi alrededor solo reinaba la oscuridad, cerré mis ojos, y los volví a abrir, al abrirlos me di cuenta de que el cielo estaba completamente nublado, y junto con ellas sombras.

_ "Oscuridad"_ susurre

Los ruidos que se escuchaban venían de mas haya y decidí seguirlos a como caminaba volvía la oscuridad me detuve y decidí seguir caminando me di cuenta que un poco de luz se podía ver y quería saber el porqué, al llegar aquel lugar me di cuenta que era donde se encontraba un jardín con flores negras, parecían ser de carbón, trate de no pisarlas, pero por accidente pise una me sorprendí al notar que se desasían y al hacerlo se hacían el líquido negro. A como seguía caminando me daba cuenta que habían otras cosas más en aquel lugar, mire al piso y habían muchos hoyos negros cerrados con piedras, aquella luz desapareció.

El lugar se volvió a iluminar y quedo vacío de repente ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Me encontraba galopando como si intentara huir de algo o alguien, a mi lado iba mi hermana Haruki, también montada en un caballo. No sabíamos el por qué no seguía y que quería, pero tampoco sabíamos quién era, lo único que queríamos era escapar de él lo demás no nos importaba nuestro objetivo era huir, seguíamos huyendo en los caballos.

_ "¡CUIDADO!"_ grito una voz a lo lejos pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída las dos nos detuvimos frenando los caballos de golpe al ver lo que había enfrente de nosotras, nos alejamos de ahí poniéndonos lo suficientemente cerca para tomarnos de la mano. Nos tomamos de la mano, y las dos recitamos el mismo hechizo, pusimos en marcha los caballos y un viento fuerte se hizo presente, bricamos la barranca con ayuda del viento, y terminamos del otro lado. Al estar al otro lado quede yo sola pero escuche una voz familiar y la decidí seguir, aquella voz decía mi voz continuamente.

_ "¡Mitsuki!"_ escuche la voz por última vez y abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que era mi hermana aquella voz que me llamaba.

_******** FIN DE LA REFLECION**********_

_ "¿Estas bien?"_ le pregunto Haruki después de abrir mis ojos, Mitsuki se sentó en la cama y su hermana le paso una copa de agua al notarla sin aliento

_ "Si eso creo"_ le respondió Mitsuki, tomando un sorbo de agua de la copa

_ "¿Segura?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_ "Si, ¿Por qué?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki

_ "Te escuche gritar entre sueños por ayuda"_ le respondió Haruki con una leve sospecha de él porque.

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE: En el palacio del fuego al norte **_

_ "¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo Agni?"_ pregunto Daiki

_ "Quería volver a ver al amor de mi vida"_ le respondió Agni

_ "¡No soy tu amor!"_ le dijo Daiki _ "¡Entiéndelo Agni!"

_ "¡No!, ¡Eres mío!"_ le dijo Agni

_ "No.. te..a..mo"_ le dijo Daiki despacio _ "A ver si de esta manera lo entiendes"

_ "¡NO ENTIENDE TU!"_ Le grito_ "Entiende que nos amamos"

_ "No ya no"_ le dijo Daiki dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse

_ "¡Espera!"_ le dijo Agni tomándolo fuertemente de brazo

_ "¡Suéltame!"_ le pidió Daiki molesto

_ "¡No escucha!"_ le dijo Agni y se acercó a él, se le acercó al oído _ "Soy yo o nadie, no se te olvide soy yo o nadie"

Daiki ya había llegado a sus límites y se jalo rápidamente, y la tomo de la mano con fuerza

_ "¡Daiki me estas lastimando!"_ dijo Agni en protesta _ "¡Suéltame Daiki me lastimas!"

_ "No a hora escuchas tu"_ le dijo Daiki apretándola aún más la miro directo a los ojos con una mirada de desafío en sus ojos azules _ "La tocas y te juro que te mato"

_ "Te lo repito de nuevo, la tocas y acabo con tu vida"_ le volvió a decir Daiki

Daiki la empujo con fuerza y ella cayó al suelo el momento fue aprovechado para que Daiki se fuera porque ya había dado por terminada la conversación.

_**En el palacio del agua "Mizurifurekushon" **_

_ "¿Me estas poniendo atención Mitsu?"_ le pregunto Miu

_ "¿Eh?"_ dijo Mitsuki regresando a la realidad _ "Perdón, ¿Qué decías?"

_ "¿Qué tienes?"_ le pregunto Miu al notar la preocupación de Mitsuki

_ "Me preocupa algo que ya me habían advertido"_ le respondió Mitsuki _ "Byakko me lo dijo, el mundo le los sueños ha sido abierto"

_ "¿Dices el mundo de los sueños?"_ le pregunto Miu

ya que de eso mismo había hablado con su padre en la mañana

_*****Recuerdo de Miu He Shimizu *****_

_ "¿Estas bien?"_ le pregunto su padre a Miu_ "Algo te tiene tan preocupada"

_ "Me conoces muy bien padre"_ le dijo Miu_ "Siento el agua muy agitada"

_ "Si yo igual"_ le comento su padre

_ "Pero eso no es lo único, eh visto sombras reflejadas en el agua"_ le dijo Mui _"No me negaras que tú también has tenido ese presentimiento, tú también sientes que algo está por suceder" _ ya agregó _

_ "Nosotros hemos tenido el poder de ver atreves del agua lo que sucederá como una especie de vidente"_ le dijo su padre _ "Pero en el mundo de la magia siempre ha existido algo llamado el mundo de los sueños, pero como es magia muy especial solo puede ser dominado por una persona que tenga la magia suficiente para dominarlo"

_ "¿El mundo de los sueños?"_ dijo Miu

_ "Hasta el día de hoy no se ha escuchado que alguien con suficiente poder para poder abrir la puerta haiga despertado"_ le dijo su padre Ling

_ "¿Quieres decir que nunca había sido abierto?"_ le pregunto Miu

_ "No, pero no te preocupes estaré alerta si algo mas llega a suceder yo te lo hare llegar de inmediato"_ le dijo Ling su padre

_ "Gracias padre"_ le dijo Mui

_*****Fin del recuerdo*****_

_ "¿Qué te sucede a hora a ti?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki

_ "Recordé una conversación que tuve con mi padre sobre este tema"_ le respondió Miu _ Sobre el mundo de los sueños para especificar bien"  
_ "¿Tú también los puedes utilizar?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_ "No yo no lo puedo usar"_ les contesto Miu y comenzó a darles una larga explicación de lo sucedido aquella mañana.

_**********AL DIA SIGUIENTE *********_

_ "Sigo teniendo el mismo sueño hermana"_ le comento Haruki a Mitsuki _ "Al seguir teniendo el mismo sueño ya es algo preocupante"

_ "Si yo también pienso lo mismo Haruki"_ le dijo Mitsuki

_ "Pero tanto preocupante como bueno"_ comento Haruki _ "Ya que algunos sueños son predicciones"

_ "Si tienes razón ya que el agua es la que se encarga de reflejar los sueños por medio de ella"_ Le dijo Mitsuki

_ "Pero solo tengo una pregunta y creo que la más importante"_ dijo Haruki reflexionando

_ "¿Y qué seria aquello?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki

_ "¿Por qué este mundo se ha abierto hasta horita?"_ Pregunto Haruki pero más que una pregunta para su hermana era para ella

_ "Eso hay que averiguar"_ le dijo Mitsuki

Ambas miraron al cielo y como si fuera un susurro del viento se escuchó una voz

_ "Algo viene, algo se acerca"_ dijo la voz que acompañaba al viento

_ "¿Escuchaste?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_ "Si yo también lo escuche"_ le respondió Mitsuki

_*******Segunda Reflexión de Haruki Yu Mori Lin*******_

Muchas veces con la posición que tengo se me dificulta, me hace hacer diferente pero al mismo tiempo me enseña a ser fuerte. Muchas personas que no tienen mi gran responsabilidad piensas que ser princesa solo consiste de vivir en un gran palacio, traer en tu cabeza una tiara o una corona, tener todo lo que quieres, traer puesto un vestido bello y elegante, verte siempre bien, tener las joyas que quieras, y casarte con un príncipe y junto con el vivir felices para siempre en el palacio. Pero les diré que se no equivocan pero también tiene sus responsabilidades. Bien entre ellos estar bien informada de lo que sucede en tu reino, alrededor, y al centro de él. Por ejemplo existe la historia de los reyes que son mano derecha de mi padre, la historia de Ling Shimizu él fue adoptado por mi abuelo Kai Lang Lin mi abuelo por parte de mi madre, mi abuelo Safira Qui de Lin reyes de China. Su hija mi madre Ming Mei se casó con mi padre Shin, y su hermana Mai Yoko era la heredera tercera al trono de China, Ling Shimizu por petición de mi abuelo, heredo el reino del agua que mi padre le concedió. Conocer toda la historia familiar que es bastante larga, igual que la historia de los cinco reinos y de sus aldeas es parte de la responsabilidad. Bueno para agregar más a la lista de mi responsabilidad eran las decisiones, y tener en seguro que esa decisión es buena para el reino.

En la reunión en la oficina de mi padre se estaba hablando de un tema muy delicado

Ya en su oficina solo no esperaban a nosotras y la impórtate conversación dio inicio

_ "Estoy preocupado"_ nos dijo mi padre Shin _ "El agua ha estado muy agitada"

_ "Igual que nosotras"_ le dijo mi hermana

Mi padre, mi hermano y mi madre pusieron su mirada en nosotras y mi hermana y yo tuvimos que dar una larga explicación de lo que sucedía aun con sus miradas en nosotras algo que por decir verdad a mí me incomodaba. Al terminar la explicación el rostro de mi padre se tornó inquieto algo que me hizo saber que aún había algo que nos escondía, que en él había algo aun no revelado.

_ "Se los tienes que decir Shin"_ le dijo mi madre _ "Es algo que ellas tienen que saber"  
_ "¿Saber que madre?"_ le pregunte

A hora el que estaba dando una larga explicación de lo que sucedía era mi padre explicándonos mas sobre el mundo de los sueños, y de algo llamado las reliquias mágicas y al terminar nos voltio a ver y poder ver nuestra reacción.

_"Tengo miedo"_ dijo mi padre después de ver que no había ningún reproche _ "No quiero cometer el error que mi padre cometió"

_ "No eres mi abuelo Tao padre"_ le dijo mi hermana _ "Confiamos en ti y sabemos que no lo harías"

_ "Si padre confiamos en ti, y sabes que cuentas con tus hijas para todo"_ le dije yo

_ "Gracias queridas"_ nos dijo mi padre _ "Después de su madre, son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y después sigue este reino"

_******Fin de la segunda reflexión de Haruki Yu Mori Lin***** **_

****En ese mismo día en la tarde****

Haruki se encontraba un con la preocupación pintada en su rostro no podía dejar de pensar en que había a hora algo que no se había solucionado todavía, pero tenía razón para estarlo.

_ "¿Qué te sucede amor?"_ le pregunto Daiki al notar que estaba un poco distraída

Haruki voltio a ver a Daiki a prestarle su atención y se olvidó un poco de su preocupación ya que la voz de Daiki era capaz de sacar a Haruki de sus preocupaciones.

_ "Es algo que me preocupa"_ le dijo Haruki

_ "Sabes que estoy contigo amor"_ le dijo Daiki _ "en las buenas y en las malas"_ le dijo Daiki después

Haruki sonrió

_ "¿Sabías que mi hermana y yo creamos a Byakko y a Kyu Kaminari**?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_ "Si lo sabía"_ le respondió Daiki

_ "A hora, ¿Has escuchado algo sobre el mundo de los sueños?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_ "Si algo"_ le respondió Daiki

_ "Bien te comenzare diciendo que ese mundo no es leyenda ese mundo de verdad existe"_ le dijo Haruki, Daiki no pudo evitar sorprenderse _ "Y ese mundo cada vez que sueño se abre"

_ "¿Qué clase de sueños?"_ le pregunto Daiki

_ "Eh soñado con sobras negras"_ le respondió Haruki

_ "Y ¿Cómo funciona ese mundo?"_ le pregunto Daiki

_ "¿Por qué la pregunta? "_ le pregunto Haruki _ "Tu ya deberías saber sobre las leyendas eres un príncipe"

Daiki se sonrojo antes de contestar

_ "Es que ¡No me gustan las leyendas!"_ le dijo por fin Daiki

_ "Ese mundo solo puede ser dominado por alguien que controla el agua pero no es solo eso sino que es uso de una magia especial"_ le dijo Haruki _ "Todos saben que los sueños se reflejan atreves del agua, y solo el poseedor de aquel poder especial puede ver reflejado lo que sucede en los sueños"

_ "Si eso si lo sabía aunque casi no le pongo atención a las leyendas"_ le confeso Daiki _ "Pero no pensé en que fueran más que leyendas"

*****EN EL JARDIN DEL PALACIO*****

_ "¿Qué te sucede amor?"_ le pregunto Hayato a Mitsuki

_ "Me conoces mejor que yo" _le comento Mitsuki

Le paso la mano en su rostro

_ "Me preocupas" _ le dijo Hayato

Ella sonrió

_ "Algo me preocupa"_ le dijo Mitsuki _ "Un poder especial, el de la luna, el sol, y del agua han abierto el mundo de los sueños"

_ "¿Has tenido sueños?"_ le pregunto Hayato

_ "Si con sombras negras"_ le respondió Mitsuki _ "Cuando comenzó era de vez en cuando a hora ya es todos los días"

_ "Ya veo"_ le dijo Hayato _ "Si tienes razones para estarlo"

_ "¿Has oído la leyenda de Shui Yue** o de Tsuki Mizu**?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki

_ "Si claro"_ le respondió Hayato

_ "Entonces ya sabes que esta leyenda dice _que la luna tomo forma humana para poder bajar del cielo a la tierra"__ le dijo Mitsuki se detuvo un rato y continuo _ _"Ella vio su reflejo en el agua, pero no solo vio su reflejo sino también su resplandor sobre el agua y con ese resplandor se hizo una especie de espejo en el agua y ahí guardo el reflejo de lo sucedido y de lo que estaba a punto de pasar en un futuro"__ Mitsuki le tomo la mano a Hayato y continuo _ _"Tsuki o Yue ** no quería que el espejo del reflejo del agua callera en malas manos y decidió hacer un pequeño mundo al cual llamo "El mundo de los sueños" y lo escondió y solo la persona o las personas con ese poder de controlarlo lo pueden abrir" __ Mitsuki termino la historia de cómo fue creado aquel mundo y por quien

_"A hora se por qué dicen que los sueños puedes ser predicciones"_ comento Hayato _ "Pero cambiando el tema amor ya es tarde"

Dijo mirando al cielo y darse cuenta que si definitivamente ya era tarde

_ "Si es verdad"_ dijo Mitsuki levantando su mirada azul al cielo

_ "Vamos te llevare a casa"_ le dijo Hayato poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a pararse, después caminaron al caballo de Hayato mano en mano, al llegar Hayato la ayudo a subir y después se subió el y se fueron de ahí.

_ "Ya es tarde"_ comento Daiki al mirar al cielo con sus ojos azules _ "Te llevare al palacio"

_ "Si ya vámonos" _ le dijo Haruki

Y se fueron de ahí a caballo

_*****YA EN EL PALACIO*****_

_"No me justa despedirme de ti"_ le dijo Daiki

_ "Muy pronto ya no tendrás que hacerlo"_ le dijo Haruki _ "Despertaras con migo a tu lado muy pronto"

_ "Eso es lo que más anhelo"_ le dijo Daiki

Se despidió de ella con un beso ella se esperó para verlo marchar

_*****YA EN EL PALACIO *** **_

_ "Te veré mañana"_ le dijo Hayato

Mitsuki sonrió ambos se besaron

_ "Claro estoy comenzando a contar cada minuto"_ le dijo Mitsuki

_ "Te amo"_ le dijo Hayato

Se volvieron a besar y ella lo vio marcharse

*** _**EN ALGUN OTRO LADO*****_

_ "Esas no son todas mis piezas de mi agredes"_ dijo una voz

_ "Esa estrella"_ dijo otra voz de hombre

_ "Lo sé"_ dijo la primera voz de un joven de ojos dorados

_ "Esas luces se podrían apagar y tengo miedo de que lo hagan"_ dijo la segunda voz

_" Esperanza está viendo una solución igual"_ le dijo la primera voz el joven de los ojos dorados

_ "No eso no es mi temor"_ le dijo la segunda voz

_" ¿Y cuál es?"_ le pregunto el de los ojos dorados

_ "Que lo del sacrificio sea algo real"_ le respondió la segunda voz

_ "Te juro que hare lo que este en mi poder para no permitirlo"_ le dijo el de los ojos dorados

_ "Gracias destino"_ le dijo la segunda voz

*****EN LO ALTO DE UNA MONTAÑA*****

La luna brillaba con todo su resplandor la noche lucia hermosa y una tigresa blanca la veía junto con un dragón y otros personajes más.

_ "El mundo de los sueños ya no podrá cerrarse"_ dijo Byakko

_ "Lo siento"_ dijo otra voz

_ "Acuérdese que "El destino se une se cruza y vuelve a comenzar"_ dijo otra voz

_ "Si es verdad"_ dijo Byakko y Kyu Kaminari

_ "El destino se une se cruza y vuelve a comenzar"_ Dijeron los presentes a coro

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO #3 "El mundo de los Sueños" **_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Aquí lo tienen el Capitulo #3!

Bueno todo va a lo planeado Shin por fin les dijo a sus hijas su gran secreto, ya sabes a hora que es el mundo de los sueños y quien lo formo. Pero quien serán esos personajes tan misteriosos que a uno ya lo conocen por destino aunque ese no es su nombre. ¿Con quienes hablaba Byakko además de Kyu Kaminari y Qing Long? Los dragones. Agni no se da por vencida con Daiki aunque en la amenazo. Que otras cosas se descubrirán, ¿Sera que destino tiene una pieza más debajo de su manga? ¿Quién es el personaje que estaba con él? Los dejare en misterio esto se sabrá más adelante. Habrá más sorpresas más adelante. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. Lo prometido es deuda asi que debajo de este vocabulario está el del prólogo 2 "Las flechas del destino"

VOCABULARIO

Yue = Luna en Chino

Mizu = Agua en Japonés

Shui = Agua en Chino

Tsuki = Luna en Japonés

Kyu = Dragón en Japonés (No estoy segura)

Kaminari = Relámpago o rayo en Japonés (No estoy segura)

Byakko = Acuérdese que es un dios tanto Chino como Japonés que representa el viento y las tormentas eléctricas.

Qing Long = También es un dios tanto chino como japonés que representa el agua (Copiado de Wiki pedia) Se le conoce como Qinglong en chino, Seiryu en japonés, Cheongnyong en Coreano, En Japón, el dragón azul es uno de los cuatro espíritus guardianes de las ciudades y se dice que protege la cuidad de Kyoto.

Qing = Azul en Chino

Long = Dragón en Chino

Aquí está el vocabulario del el capítulo donde no le puse

Gome nasai = Perdón en Japonés

Hime = Princesa

Hai = Si es Japonés

El hechizo que menciono en el prólogo dos lo llame Ōkoku no kagami = El espejo de los reinos en realidad Kagami es Dios o dioses en Japonesa sí que su tradición real seria el espejo de los dioses.


	6. Capitulo 4 -La niebla de las dimenciones

LA NIEBLA DE LAS DIMENSIONES Capitulo #4

_ "Destino"_ dijo Kagami mirando el firmamento _ "No podrás tu solo"

Kagami abrió el pergamino negro y lo comenzó a leer mientras le daba lectura sus ojos se encendieron de ira

_ "¡Maldito destino!"_ dijo tirando el pergamino al suelo _ "¡No está completo!"

_ "¡Largo!"_ le grito a los que estaban con el _ "¡Fuera!"

Todos salieron de la habitación y Kagami quedo solo

_ "Lo voy a encontrar Destino"_ dijo Kagami _ "Solo es el hechizo que falta"

**EN OTRA DIMENCION**

_ "Ya se dio cuenta"_ dijo un joven de ojos dorados

levanto su mirada dorada hacia el firmamento que el cuidaba

_ "El eclipse de hoy no era necesario"_ dijo una segunda voz

El Destino voltio a ver a su compañero y en sus manos tenía un libro grueso hecho de un material raro de piel, su cubierta negra, tenía el Yin y Yang en la portada y un ocho acostado sobre el yin y yang.

_ "Es verdad yo aún tengo lo que lo a completa"_ dijo Destino_ "Lo esconderé sin este hechizo no será fácil que la maldad se apodere del pergamino negro"

_ "El pergamino blanco se tiene que llevar a un lugar más seguro"_ dijo la voz _ "Un guardián"

_ "Si tienes razón"_ dijo Destino_ "Alguien que tenga el poder de controlarlos"

_ "Las hijas del sol y la luna"_ dijo la segunda voz

_ "Si tal vez"_ dijo Destino _ "Tenemos que encontrar el pergamino negro antes de que Kagami lo trasforme en el pergamino negro de la destrucción"

_ "El reloj de tiempo está a punto de correr"_ dijo la segunda voz _ "Y aunque no quiera nos presiona"

_ "Si tiempo"_ susurro Destino _ "El destino se une se cruza y vuelve a comenzar, el tiempo lo comienza, la luz lo ilumina y la oscuridad lo esconde, la esperanza lo revela, y forman otro comienzo"

_ "Siempre con tu frase"_ dijo la segunda voz _ "La cual nunca entiendo"

_ "Sabes que cualquiera que tenga los dos pergaminos puede apoderarse de mis senderos" _ Dijo Destino el de los ojos dorados _ "Mis lazos se romperían"

_ "Tus lazos son fuertes"_ dijo la segunda voz

_ "Ya te dije mientras que no tenga el otro pergamino no está nada seguro"_ le dijo Destino al su compañero

_ "¡Cállate!"_ le dijo por fin el otro perdiendo la paciencia _ "¡Ya me hiciste perder la paciencia!"

El de los ojos dorados lo miro con una fría expresión

_ "Soy igual que tu"_ le dijo la segunda voz después de esa mirada _ "¡Soy igual!"

_ "Lo siento"_ susurro Destino _ "Sé que iluminas mis sederos"

**_EN EL PALACIO PRINCIPAL DE HIMITSU_**

Haruki desde la mañana había tenido un presentimiento comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de su hermana ya que no la había visto desde que le comento de su presentimiento. Espero que le abriera la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta, se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

_ "¡Mitsuki abre la puerta!"_ le pidió Haruki ya preocupada _ "¡No estés jugando Mitsuki abre por favor! "

Se puso nerviosa al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte de su hermana

_ "¡Mitsuki!"_ Haruki golpeo la puerta más fuerte

cerro sus ojos y un rayo de sol salió de ella y se reo dio de resplandor dorado

_ "¡Rayos no está aquí!"_ dijo después de un momento al no sentir su presencia

_ "¿Qué sucede?"_ dijo Mamoru detrás de ella al llegar por los gritos de su hermana

_ "Mitsuki no contesta ya intente sentir su presencia con el hechizo pero no puedo sentir su presencia es como si no estuviera aquí"_ dijo Haruki

_ "Hay que avisarle a Hayato tiene el derecho de saber"_ dijo Mamoru

los dos bajaron las escaleras y salieron de ahí

**_En el palacio del fuego al norte_**

_ "Purinsu* Hayato Sama"_ Dijo un sirviente llegando con una reverencia _ "Lo busca El gran príncipe Mamoru"

_ "¡Hazlo pasar!"_ Ordeno Hayatoponiéndose de pie con rapidez

_ "Si Señor Hayato Sama"_ dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia y salió de ahí

_ "Todos en posiciones"_ Ordeno Hayato

Se puso enfrente de la puerta y la abrió espero su llegada con una reverencia el carruaje paro enfrente de la puerta y un joven ayudo a bajar a Haruki y ella comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio, seguida por Mamoru.

_ "No le hagas al cuento cuñado"_ le dijo Haruki en burla

Hayato sonrió se levantó y levanto su vista al ver a los ojos cafés de su cuñada

_ "Vamos por lo visto tienen algo muy grave que decirme"_ dijo al ver llegar a Mamoru

_ "Si, tenemos que hablar en privado"_ dijo Mamoru _ "¿Dónde podemos?"

_ "Síganme"_ pidió Hayato

Los dos lo siguieron Hayato abrió una puerta habían unas escaleras que llevaban más abajo, Hayato tomo una antorcha y comenzaron a bajar llegaron a bajo y dejó la antorcha enfrente de ellos había otra puerta y entraron.

_ "Aquí podemos hablar a salvo es la oficina predilecta de mi padre"_ les dijo Hayato _ "¿Qué sucede?"

_ "Hayato lo que te diré no será fácil para ti, como lo es para nosotros"_ le dijo Mamoru _ "Pero Mitsuki está desaparecida"

Hayato miro a su cuñado a los ojos y sus esmeraldas verdes parecían perder el brillo, su piel parecía una hoja de papel.

_ "Hayato"_ le hablo Mamoru  
_ "Shhh, deja que regrese a la realidad"_ le pidió Haruiki

_ "¡Es mi hermana!"_ dijo Mamoru después

_ "¡Rayos también es la mia!"_ dijo Haruki _ "¡Esta noticia no es fácil ni para él, ni para nosotros!"

Hayato aún seguía perdido y sin poder asimilar bien la noticia se puso de pie sin decir nada aun y se diriguio a las escaleras

_ "¡Hayato espera!"_ le pidió Haruki

se levantó corriendo levantándose un poco su vestido hasta donde le permitiera correr bien, Haruki lo detuvo y lo abrazo.

_ "Suéltame"_ le dijo Hayato _ "Voy a ir por ella"

_ "No tienes que escucharme"_ le dijo Haruki

_ "¡Que me sueltes!"_ le dijo Hayato de nuevo

Haruki se separó de él y ¡Pazz! Hayato la miro con su mano en la mejilla pintada de rojo

_ "¡A hora me vaz a escuchar!"_ dijo Haruki _ "Es difícil lo sé pero tenemos que ir juntos por ella no sabemos dónde está pero la encontraremos"

Hayato se tranquilizó después de la cachetada dada por Haruki mientras que Mamoru sonreía burlada mente desde la puerta de la entrada de la oficina.

_ "Vamos"_ dijo Mamoru después

**_Reflexión de Mitsuki Yue Mori Lin_**

No sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco sabía cómo había llegado a aquel lugar lo único que sabia era que quería salir lo más pronto posible de aquí. Estaba oscuro por completo al seguir caminando me di cuenta que el vestido no me dejaba caminar me agache para romperlo. La presencia que había sentido desde que llegue se sentía más cerca de mí, tenía que ver la manera de huir no llevaba armas podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose aún más a mí y comencé a correr

_"Tengo que salir de aquí"_ pensé, en este momento no tenía otra cosa en mente en que no fuera salir de aquí

La presencia me alcanzo y choco contra mí a propósito la fuerza del choque me tiro contra el suelo y di varios güiros no me había dado cuenta que estaba sobre mi hasta que la sentí sobre mí, me sostenía de los brazos para que no me pudiera zafar de sus manos me tenía sostenida y no me podía mover la vi a los ojos y me di cuenta que no era humana.

_" ¡Suéltame!"_ le dije

Me agarro más fuerte voltee mi cabeza hacia su mano y me di cuenta que traía un puñal negro chico con esfuerzo me la quite de arriba. Me moví lejos de ella y me di cuenta que a mi lado había una espada blanca y plateada con joyas preciosas y con un drago al final donde estaba el guarda mano la tome sin dudarlo sabía que me podría defender con ella.

**_*****FIN DE LA REFLECCION *****_**

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes como si en cualquier momento fuera a venirse una tormenta, pero lo más raro es que no caía ninguna gota de agua. Mitsuki no podía ver nada pero si sentía que la jalaban se dio cuenta que tenía unas cadenas negras que la quemaban, Mitsuki intento agarrarse de algo de un árbol pero la fuerza de aquel ser quien la iba jalando hacia que no funcionara.

Mitsuki al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada de pies y manos sus manos colgaban de un palo en lo alto. Miro hacia abajo e intento invocar el viento pero no tenía ninguna respuesta por su debilidad, Sentía que moriría ahí en ese momento. La mujer miro a lo alto donde la tenía amarrada y se puso de pie puso su mano sobre el palo y mando descargas eléctricas hacia ella la mujer sonrió con satisfacción en cada grito.

_ "¿Quién eres?"_ le pregunto Mitsuki

_"No tienes que saber quién soy yo"_ le dijo la mujer _ "¡No te importa!"

Las descargar eléctricas de la mujer eran peores  
_"¡Ahggggg!"_ Mitsuki grito y perdió el conocimiento

Mitsuki volvió a abrir sus ojos y se encontró toda empapada

_" ¡Toma esto!"_ dijo la mujer volviendo hacer que Mitsuki perdiera el conocimiento

**_*** Primera refección de Hayato Yoshira Hino***_**

No me iba a detener la tenía que encontrar y buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

_ "¡Sigan en la búsqueda!"_ escuche a Mamoru ordenar

_"Si Señor"_ le contestaron los guardias

_ "Encontrare a mi hermana"_ dijo el mirándome a mi

Yo compartía la misma idea del hermano mayor de mi amaba la encontraríamos porque si le pasaba algo yo simplemente no podía vivir sin ella. Rato después Mamoru ordeno que los guardias regresaran al palacio para que nosotros pudiéramos seguir buscando. Las horas ya habían pasado y no habíamos encontrado nada pero ninguno de los dos nos daríamos por vencidos

_ "Mitsuki"_ Susurre su nombre y cerré mis ojos intentando sentir su esencia pero era como si no tuviera esencia mágica alguna

_ "Quédate cerca"_ me dijo Mamoru de repente

_ "Se siente una presencia extraña"_ comente yo

Preparamos nuestras espadas por cualquier cosa y Haruki su arco, una niebla extraña comenzó a aparecer y nos envolvió lo último que vi era Daiki abrazar con fuerza a Haruki. Tenía el extraño presentimiento que algo pasaría y a lo que le temía era no encontrarla.

EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABA MITSUKI

Mitsuki abrió de nuevo sus ojos esta vez se encontraba en el piso pero aun encadenada de pies y manos, su espalda le dolía a un nivel que no lo podía soportar. Vio a la mujer sentada sobre una piedra, y sin saber por qué después miro directamente a su muñeca y se dio cuenta que no llevaba la pulsera de la luna, la cual utilizaba para invocar el poder de la luna. La mujer no se tardo en darse cuenta que Mitsuki había vuelto a abrir los ojos se puso de pie y camino hacia ella

_ "¡Arriba!"_ le ordeno la mujer quitándole las cadenas y dándole un puño en el vientre, Mitsuki se inclino sobre su vientre y se lo agarro y escupió sangre. Mitsuki con mucho cuidado y trabajo se logro poner de pie y pensó en darle una patada e intentar huir pero no tenia fuerzas para hacer tal cosa, después de eso ambas desaparecieron.

**_Aun reflexión de Hayato Yoshira Hino_**

Una extraña niebla nos envolvió y sentíamos que caímos a una gran velocidad pero aun así caímos de pie. Al ya estar en tierra firme mi corazón palpito con rapidez al sentir su aura, algo me decía que ella había estado aquí comencé a caminar y de repente vi sangre, mi color huyo de mi piel sentía que la vida se me iba.

_ "¡Sangre!"_ dijo Haruki al acercarse

_ "¡No es suya!"_ dijo Mamoru intentando negarlo

Y yo igual ¡Me negaba a aceptarlo! Aunque frente a mi tenia su esencia ¡Pero me negaba la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario!

_ "Sigamos caminando"_ les dijo

¡La encontraría y eso sin dudar, y no me daría por vencido!

**_En donde se encontraba Mitsuki_**

Al llegar a otro lugar la mujer vio un palo lleno de espinas y jalo a Mitsuki hasta el

_ "¡Siéntate!"_ le dijo la mujer obligándola a sentarse, Mitsuki hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como se le clavaban las espinas.

_ "¡AHHHGGGGGG, BASTA!"_ Grito Mitsuki _ "¡BASTA!"

La mujer encadeno a Mitsuki y se comenzó a carcajear

**_Sigue la reflexión de Hayato Yoshira Hino_**

Al llegar a otro lugar de la misma dimensión pudimos ver un palo en lo alto en el cual se veían dos cadenas colgando de el.

_ "¡Ella estuvo aquí!"_ dije

La niebla de nuevo nos envolvió y llegamos a otro lugar de repente la vi ¡Si era ella! Al notarlo Mamoru me detuvo.

_"Hay alguien mas con ella"_ me dijo apuntando hacia la mujer

Volvimos a mirar pero aquella mujer ya no estaba aunque la buscamos por todos lados

_" ¡Cuidado!"_ nos aviso Haruki puso su arco en posición listo para disparar en cualquier momento cuando vio a la mujer frente a nosotros, la espada que llevaba en su mano era de color negro, con unos símbolos extraños escritos en ella y curveada como si fuera una serpiente. Yo pudo reaccionar a tiempo deteniendo su espada antes de que me pudiera clavar su espada con la mía. El sonido del metal contra mental sonaba como un estruendo. Sentí una mirada y la voltio a ver me di cuenta que sus ojos azules habían perdido su brillo y que se encontraba muy herida, su mirada expresaba preocupación pero también dolor, pude notar que estaba amarrada con cadenas aun poste lleno de espinas, me di una vuelta con rapidez y detuve su espada.

_"Espera"_ le dije yo sosteniendo su espada en la mía ella miro mis ojos y bajo su espada _"Quiero que sea entre tu y yo, detén a tus sombras"

_" ¿Qué me das?"_ me dijo al hacerles una señal a sus sombras que paliaban con Mamoru, Daiki y Haruki

_ "Mi vida"_ le respondí

_"Hayato"_ susurro Haruki al escuchar pero lo suficiente alto para que yo pudiera escuchar

_" ¿Tu vida por la suya?"_ pregunto la mujer

_ "Si, si yo gano la dejaras ir y aun así mi vida es tuya"_ le respondí _ "Y si pierdo la Degas ir y mi vida y mi alma serán tuyas"

_ "Acepto"_ me dijo ella

No tarde en darme cuenta que no era humana y sabia que no siendo humana no tendría mucho que ganar con ella pero se trataba de Mitsuki y si era por ella yo seria capas de dar mi vida por que ella estuviera bien. Ella nota la miraba que yo le dirigía me conocía tan bien que rápidamente capto que era "No te preocupes saldrás de esto cueste lo que cueste"

_"No por favor"_ me dijo con una voz muy suave no la escuche pero pude leer sus labios

_"Comencemos "_ dijo la mujer

_ "No quiero que ninguno de ustedes interfiera"_ les dije yo

*************FUERA DE LA BARRERA***************

Mamoru y Haruki observaban la pelea atreves de una barrera la cual ellos no podían traspasar

_" Invocare al Ryu** Kaminari"_ dijo Haruki

_ "¿Al dragón real?"_ le pregunto Mamoru

_"Si no se lo que pueda suceder después"_ le contesto Haruki

Haruki comenzó la invocación, un trueno ilumino el lugar

_ "Por los poderes del agua y de la luna, del fuego y del sol, muéstrate en sus reflejos, envuélvete en el fuego de la sabiduría y muéstrate a mi ser del agua, del trueno y del viento, ¡Yo tu creadora te invoca, Haruki Yu Mori Lin te invoca!, gran Ryu Kaminari ¡Muéstrate a mi!"_ Haruki termino la invocación y un rayo salió de en medio de sus palmas directo a una nube y se comenzó a nublar aun mas y entre las nubes se vio la sombra de un dragón y bajo del cielo mostrandoce.

_ "Estoy a sus ordenes"_ le dijo Ryu Kaminari

**_*************DENTRO DE LA BARRERA**************_**

**_Sigue la reflexión de Hayato Yoshira Mori_**

Sentí que algo caliente me escurría vi mi hombro y vi que era sangre, pero ella tampoco estaba ilesa. Use el viento como medio para volar aunque yo no lo podía controlar pero las artes marciales eran otro tipo de magia y gire ella pudo hacerse hacia atrás antes de que mi espada le cortara el cuello. Ella lanzo un ataque de llamas negras contra mi puse mis palmas frente a mi acostadas para que el fuego no me tocara, las palmas me abrieron camino atreves de las llamas negras. Era mi turno mi ataque le pego en su pecho y la mando lejos, levante mi arco y me prepare para el disparo, solté la flecha, la flecha quedo clavada en su pecho y camine hacia Mitsuki.

_ "¡Cuidado Hayato!"_ dijo Haruki al notar que la mujer me atacaría ya cerca de Mitsuki la abrace y mi primera reacción fue protegerla. El dragón le hizo frente y la termino con un rayo y se convirtió en cenizas.

_ "Vámonos de aquí"_ dije yo

La niebla nos envolvió mientras que yo cargaba a Mitsuki en mis brazos y regresamos al palacio.

_ "¡La encontraste!"_ dijo Ming Mei la reina

_ "Se lo jure"_ le dije

Le relatamos lo sucedido aunque no sabíamos como había llegado Mitsuki a aquel lugar, ya que ni ella misma sabia el como. Aun no volvía en si ya que estaba bastante lastimada. Ming Mei tenía una poderosa magia curativa la que usaba para curar a su hija día tras día. Recordé lo sucedido y no pudo evitar llorar.

**_FIN DE LA REFLECION_**

**_DIAS DESPUES_**

Mitsuki había mejorado gracias a su madre, Haruki se la pasaba cuidando de su hermana igual que Hayato. Haruki se acerco a ella y lloro, Mitsuki limpio sus lagrimas.  
_"Pensé que te perdería"_ le dijo Haruki

_"Estoy bien gracias"_ dijo Mitsuki

Ambas se abrazaron y Hayato entro

_ "Me diste un susto de muerte"_ le dijo Hayato _ "Si te hubiera pasado algo no podría seguir viviendo"  
_ "Sigo contigo"_ le dijo Mitsuki _ "A hora que me acuerdo hoy es la cena que hay en el palacio"

_ "¿Iras?"_ le preguntaron Hayato y Haruki al mismo tiempo

_ "Si, tengo una obligación"_ dijo en respuesta Mitsuki _ "Es la cena que tenemos cada mes y apoyare a papa en todo lo posible"

_ "¿Segura?"_ le volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo

_ "Si estoy bien no se preocupen"_ les respondió Mitsuki

_ "Yo te ayudo a prepararte"_ le dijo Haruki

_ "Si gracias"_ dijo Mitsuki

_ "Yo igual me preparare"_ dijo Hayato y después de ello la beso el salió después de despedirse y ya a solas

_ "Siempre estaré ahí para ti hermana"_ le dijo Haruki

_ "Si lo se"_ dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa _ "y yo para ti"

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Por fin! Perdón la tardanza pero ténganme paciencia estés es mi primer fic. Espero que lo estés disfrutando. ¿Cómo llego ahí Mitsuki? ¿Quién era aquella mujer? No era humana ¡esa mujer hizo sufrir a Mitsuki! ¿Por qué? Bien calma todo a su tiempo. Aun hay mucho más en esta historia. Aun siguen destino y su compañero hablando de los pergaminos ¿Por qué? ¿Que son?. ¡Wow Haruki cacheteo a Hayato! ¡Je! Bien gracias por estar leyendo mi fic

**Bien una disculpa Kagami no significa dios o dioses literalmente significa Espejo.**

Pero a pesar de eso les tengo una sorpresa.

VOCABULARIO

Ryu = Es la verdadera palabra en japonés para dragón

PD: Desde a hora en adelante cuando ya no verán el nombre de Kyu Kaminari si no el de Ryu Kaminari. GRACIAS espero que lo sigan leyendo. Ténganme paciencia cualquier asunto pueden mandarme un correo _a __yan_is __.ezri _ y a yan_ Todo será bienvenido

**PDD: Perdon por la confucion del capitulo este es el capitulo #4**


	7. Capitulo 5 Un plan en marcha

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola aquí tienen el capitulo cinco disculpen la tardanza pero la verdad es que eh estado muy ocupada últimamente por esa razón les quise comenzar con una disculpa.**

UN PLAN EN MARCHA

CAPITULO # 5

Haruki y Mitsuki se encontraban en el norte con los padres de Daiki y Hayato, se encontraban nerviosas ya que era la primera vez que se reunirían con los padres de ellos. Los chicos las tomaron de las manos para calmar un poco los nervios.

_ "Es un honor tenerlas con nosotros"_ les dijo Rei su madre_ "Es un alago para que ustedes hagan elegido a mis hijos"

_ "Disculpe madre"_ dijo Hayato con mucha reverencia hacia su madre_ "Ellas no nos eligieron a nosotros, nosotros las elegimos a ellas" _ dijo con una sonrisa mirando perdidamente los ojos azules que se encontraban frente a él.

Su madre miro a su hijo con esas dos esmeraldas verdes que sin duda el había heredado de ella.

_ "Me hace feliz la decisión"_ dijo la reina Rei_ "Esta vez supieron escoger a sus parejas"

Dijo la reina mirando a sus dos hijos a los ojos

_ "Madre es mejor que pasemos al gran salón, ¿No te parece?"_ dijo Daiki

_ "Si tienes razón"_ dijo Rei

Minutos más tarde todo había terminado

_ "Fue un honor jóvenes princesas"_ dijo Rei

_ "No el honor fue para mí"_ dijo Mitsuki con una reverencia

_ "Gracias Señora Rei"_ dijo Haruki

_ "No es necesario que me digan señora, me pueden decir Rei"_ dijo Rei

_ "El gusto es nuestro, Rei"_ dijo Haruki sonrojada

Salieron del palacio del fuego acompañadas por Hayato y Daiki al carruaje, a lo lejos alguien los observaba con una mirada fría y llena de odio, mientras que también caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

_ "Ya no quisiera estar lejos de ti"_ dijo Hayato

_ "Ni yo, pero pronto terminara esto"_ dijo Mitsuki _ "Ya no nos tendremos que despedir más"

_ "Si lo sé"_ dijo Hayato

_ "Nunca te dije gracias"_ dijo Mitsuki

_ "No tienes el por qué"_ dijo Hayato _ "Es mi responsabilidad hacerte feliz"_

_ "No, no es eso"_ dijo Mitsuki

_ "¿Entonces amor?"_ le dijo Hayato

_ "Porque llegaste a salvarme, me salvaste de la oscuridad"_ dijo Mitsuki _ "Cuando ya estaba por darme por vencida llegaste tú al rescate"

_ "Y lo volvería hacer"_ dijo Hayato

Canción: Creo en ti

Artista: Reik

Álbum: "Peligro"

_Ya no importa cada noche que espere _

_ Cada calle o laberinto que cruce _

_ "No es verdad"_ dijo Hayato _ "Tú fuiste la que me rescato"

_Por qué el cielo _

_ Ah conspirado en mi favor _

_ Y en segundo de rendirme te encontré _

_ "Me salvaste cuando ya no tenía por qué salvarme a mí misma"_ dijo Mitsuki

(Nota de Autora: La canción sigue con Daiki y Haruki)

Ambos se alegaron – Daiki y Haruki_

Daiki la abrazo con mucha delicadeza como si ella fuera algo que se le podría romper en las manos.

_ "Te amo"_ le dijo y agrego_ "Me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo"

_ "No al contrario"_ dijo Haruki

_Piel con piel _

_ El corazón se me desarma _

_ Me haces bien _

_Enciendes luces en mi alma _

_ "Me has dado el valor que yo no tenía"_ dijo Daiki _ "Y es el valor de volver a amar"

_Creo en ti _

_ Y en este amor _

_ Que me ha vuelto indestructible _

_ Que detuvo mi caída libre _

_ "Pasamos por algo similar"_ comento Haruki _ "Aunque lo tuyo no fue traición"

_ "Lo sé, pero aun así nos hemos dado la fuerza el uno al otro"_ dijo Daiki

(Nota de autora: Sigue la canción con el momento Hayato y Mitsuki)

_ "Me has regresado mi felicidad"_ dijo Mitsuki

_ "Te amo"_ le dijo Hayato y poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando

_Me haces bien_

_Enciendes luces en mi alma _

_Creo en ti _

_ Y en este amor _

_ Que me ha vuelto indestructible _

_ Que detuvo mi caída libre _

_ "Te amo"_ dijo después del beso subiendo al carruaje

_ "Y yo a ti, y lo hare siempre"_ dijo Hayato

_Creo en ti _

_ Y en este amor _

Ambos regresaron al palacio _ Daiki y su hermano_ al verlas marchas _ A Mitsuki y a Haruki_

_*****DIAS DESPUES*** **_

_ "¡Se atrevió!"_ dijo Agni molesta

_ "Si lo veo, a ti su madre nunca te mando llamar"_ dijo una voz

_ "Recapacitara, sé que me ama a mí y solo a mi"_ dijo Agni con seguridad

_ "Amor"_ susurro la otra voz

_ "¡El me ama a mí!"_ dijo después Agni _ "¿Me ayudarías Ky lin?"

Agni voltio a ver a su hermana

_ "Das miedo"_ dijo Ky Lin

_ "¡No te pregunte eso!"_ dijo ya molesta

_ "Ya que"_ dijo Ky Lin con un bufido de resignación

_ "¡Si me vengare el será mio!"_ dijo Agni dando vueltas de alegría, y brincando por todos lados _"Y creo ya saber cómo"

_**En un bello jardín en el palacio principal: **_

_ "Me haces feliz"_ dijo Haruki

_ "Perdóname"_ dijo Daiki _ "Yo fui el que dejo que esto se fuera aun mas lejos"

_"Escucha Daiki todo pasa por una razón"_dijo Haruki _ "Y nuestra razón es por que nos amamos"

_" Te amo"_ le dijo Daiki _ "Eres muy comprensiva"

_ "Ven vamos a meternos al rio"_ dijo Haruki

_ "¿Estas segura?"_ pregunto Daiki

_ "Si vamos"_ le respondió Haruki con dulzura

Haruki se metió al rio Daiki solo observaba

_ "¿No vendrás?"_ le pregunto Haruki

_ "¿De verdad quieres que valla?"_ le volvió a preguntar Daiki

Después de haber se quedado con paños menores iba a entrar cuando dijo

_ "Esta fría"_ Comento Daiki

_ "Miedoso"_ dijo Haruki

_ "Es fácil para ti decirlo ya que manejas cinco elementos"_ dijo Daiki

Daiki le sonrió, Daiki normalmente era un joven serio con su labor como príncipe frio y autoritario pero su vida vino a cambiar cuando conoció a Haruki, su vida dio un cambio de 150° grados una vuelta completa pero todo era por amor, su vida había sufrido un cambio seguía siendo el mismo pero con cosas ya mas buenas en su vida, pero aunque Daiki fuera su yo Haruki y Rei su madre eran capaces de volver a Daiki a su verdadero yo. Daiki calentó el agua y llego hasta donde estaba ella Haruki sonrió y sin dudarlo se lanzo a sus brazos poniendo sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

_ "Gracias"_ le dijo Haruki con sus brazos aun sobre sus hombros

_ "No yo soy el que te tiene que agradecer haz cambiado mi vida en una manera que nunca pensé"_ le dijo Daiki

Se volvieron a besar pero a lo lejos alguien los volvía a observar con un puño cerrado un con odio en su mirada.

_ "Juro que no les durara"_ dijo y se marcho de ahí

Después de aquello Daiki regresaba al palacio del fuego al norte de repente freno en seco su caballo al sentir una presencia maligno saco su espada y se bajo de su caballo.

_ "Valla valla, pero si es quien buscaba"_ dijo una voz

_ "Muéstrate"_ le dijo Daiki

De pronto Daiki no respiraba el poder de aquel personaje lo oprimía no sabía que hacer solo lo que se sentía era que aquella magia si no hacía algo lo mataría. En el momento cuando iba a caer al suelo una nube de humo lleno el lugar después de la explosión. Al quitarse el humo se dio cuenta que sosteniéndolo de rodillas habían una mujer aunque se encontraba encapuchada en ese momento sus ojos y labios la delataban.

_ "¿Quién eres?"_ le pregunto Daiki

_ "No creo que quieras saber mi nombre"_ le dijo la mujer

Se limitó la chica a no decir nada más sabía exactamente que si hablaba más Daiki descubriera quien era ella. Se cuidó de no usar lo conocido por Daiki, porque si la reconocía su plan se vendría abajo. Kagami los lanzo lejos de ahí pero Daiki reaccionó a tiempo y dio una vuelta para evitar chocar contra un árbol. Agni fue sobre el árbol, al llegar al árbol alzo su vista y se dio cuenta que la arquera estaba lista solo esperando una orden para dispararle a Daiki. Agni se puso al lado de Daiki de nuevo después de haberse puesto de pie para seguir ayudándole en la pelea. En aquel momento una sombra lanzo una daga la cual iba directo a Daiki, Agni la pudo detener antes de que lo atravesara. La mujer que estaba sobre el árbol preparo su arco para disparar y lanzo la flecha. En aquel momento Daiki ya tenía aprisionado a Kagami en un torbellino de fuego, Kagami logro salir del torbellino que lo tenía aprisionado sin ningún esfuerzo. Kagami regreso el ataque con magia negra, Daiki sin miedo puso sus manos hacia enfrente para que se abriera camino entre aquel fuego negro, el fuego se abrió en dos y no logro Kagami su objetivo.

Hayato ya se encontraba cerca del lugar buscaría a su hermano donde sea, comenzó a sentir la aura mágica de su hermano más cerca aun Hayato decidió bajar del caballo. Mitsuki y Haruki hicieron lo mismo para seguirlo.

_ "Por aquí"_ le dijo Hayato a las chicas_ "No se confíen"

Caminaron hacia donde había un árbol y vieron a Daiki en medio de una batalla solo. Daiki bajo sus manos al notar que el peligro de aquel fuego negro ya había pasado. La flecha no se detuvo siguió su camino en dirección a Daiki por su espalda él no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en peligro.

_ "¡DAIKIII!"_ El grito de Haruki solo fue lo que se escuchó por el momento Daiki voltio y la vio voltio después hacia el otro lado al escuchar el sonido de la flecha al escuchar como rompía el viento. Haruki no lo iba a pensar dos veces en aquel momento ni la magia, ni el viento negro y ni las flechas la podían detener a correr en medio del peligro lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en salvarle la vida a Daiki.

_ "¡Haruki no!"_ le grito su hermana _Mitsuki_ al verla camina entre el peligro

Pero Haruki no la escucho su sello aparecía bajo de sus pies y un torbellino de agua cristalina salió de él, su poder, el poder de Haruki estaba hasta el nivel más alto en aquel momento, el impacto del torbellino de agua fue tan fuerte que los que atacaba en aquel momento a Daiki para que el no pudiera detener la flecha fueron aventados y cayeron al suelo. Pero había sido tarde entre tantos ataques la flecha alcanzo a Daiki, el solo peleaba con lo que le quedaba de aire y fuerza. Por fin Daiki cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, Haruki al notar esto salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar Haruki se arrodillo a su lado, algo salía de su pecho, algo que hizo que los presentes y Haruki se cubrieran los ojos ya que era tan brillante que los ojos no lo podían soportar. Después de que el resplandor desapareció apareció enfrente de sus ojos una estrella, del cuerpo casi sin vida de Daiki.

_ "¡No me degúes!"_ le dijo Haruki a Daiki con lágrimas en sus ojos y moviendo su cuerpo como si así fuera a despertar o a volver. Mitsuki abrazo a Hayato con fuerza escondiéndose en sus brazos. Agni comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban se agacho sin quitarse la capucha

_ "No quería que me orillarlas a esto"_ pensó Agni poniendo su mano en su rostro de una manera de que Haruki no se diera cuenta _ "No me degaste otra opción más que quitarte la vida" _ Agni seguía pensando para sí, aunque se encontraba en la tristeza no lo iba a demostrar después de todo lo amaba. La capucha se le cayó a Agni cuando una ráfaga de viento "natural" se hizo presente.

_ "¡Tu!"_ dijo Hayato sin contenerse

Agni le quito la mano del rostro de Daiki y levanto su vista al ver al hermano de Daiki. Haruki no hizo caso comenzó a sentir debajo de ella movimiento y se levantó de estar inclinada y bajo su mirada.

_ "¡Daiki!"_ dijo ella

_ "Te..te am.o"_ le dijo débil mente y en una manera de despedida

_ "¡No te despidas aun!"_ le pidió Haruki con lágrimas en sus ojos

_" No..no.. no es ..una despe..dida"_ le dijo Daiki _ "No..no.. no te vo.y a . de amar.. Incluso.. en la otra. Vi..da"

_ "¡No hables así!"_ protesto Haruki destrozada y con un nudo en su garganta

_ "¡Que no hables así!"_ le volvió a decir Haruki _ "Esto pasara"_ le dijo mostrándole su anillo de compromiso

_ "Te. Do.y..mi pala..bra"_ le dijo Daiki _ "Si..si no es .. aquí.. en la.. "

_ "¡No me digas eso!"_ le dijo Haruki

_ "No.. se . te …de.. que. Te am.o"_ le dijo Daiki en despedida y una pluma roja salió de su pecho

_ "¡NOOOOO!, ¡DAIKIIIIIIII, NO ME DEGUES!"_ Grito Haruki desgarradamente y con tristeza

Haruki abrazo el cuerpo sin vida con desesperación como si de esa manera Daiki no se fuera air. Agni tomo la estrella y la pluma en sus manos Haruki se dio cuenta de ello y levanto su mirada aun con el cuerpo aferrado al de Daiki

_ "¡No lo tomes déjalo!"_ le ordeno Haruki, Haruki le arrebato el alma y la magia de Daiki y las puso en un frasco.

_********* DIAS DESPUES ***********_

_**Reflexión de Haruki Yu Mori**_

_ "¡Sentí que la vida se me iba!"_ Dije yo, Haruki

_ "No me digas eso"_ Me dijo la persona

_ "Es verdad. Si mi mama no hubiera hecho lo que hizo mi vida no tendría sentido"_ le dijo yo

Aquel joven postrado en una cama me sonrió y me señalo el anillo

_ "Cumplí mi promesa Haruki"_ dijo el

Me acerque y el me tomo de la mano y me perdí en sus ojos azules como el agua los cuales ese día pensé nunca más volver a ver.

_*******FIN DE LA REFLECION*******_

_**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL NORTE**_

_ "Mi hermano ha mejorado"_ dijo Hayato_ "Tu madre hizo algo digno de admiración"

_ "Si estoy de acuerdo con ello"_ le dijo Mitsuki _ "Pero también estoy de acuerdo que el amor de mi hermana fue capaz de mantenerlo vivo aunque ya no tuviera su alma"

_ "Si eso es verdad, yo mismo vi cuando el ama abandono el cuerpo de mi hermano"_ dijo Hayato

_ "Si, el lazo del amor une a las personas hasta un grado sorprendente"_ dijo Mitsuki y ambos se besaron

_**AUN EL PALACIO DEL NORTE **_

Una mujer de pelo largo y blanco bajo de una carroza y entro al palacio del fuego

_" Hola Kazuki" _ dijo ella ya adentro saludando al rey del fuego del norte

_ "¡Ming Mei!"_ dijo sorprendido, se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia sin levantar su mirada

_" Por favor Kazuki levanta tu vista"_ le pidió con una sonrisa en su rostro_ "Sabes que no me gusta que tu hagas eso"

_ "¿Qué sucede?"_ le pregunto Kazuki levantando su vista

_ "Te eh venido a pedirte el favor de que me concedas hablar con tu hijo"_ le dijo Ming Mei _ "Con Daiki, si me lo permites"

_ "Claro que sí, adelante por favor"_ le dijo Kazuki

Kazuki la guio hacia la habitación de Daiki, subieron las escaleras y caminaron un corredor se dieron la vuelta hacia la izquierda, después de otro corredor más pequeño habían unas puertas. Kazuki le hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse Ming Mei toco la puerta.

_ "Adelante"_ pidió Daiki

La puerta se abrió después de haber escuchado el permiso de entrar

_ "Madre"_ dijo Haruki sorprendida _ "¿Sucede algo?"

_ "No hija, solo eh venido para hablar con tu prometido"_ le respondió Ming Mei _ "Dagame a solas con el"

_ "Si madre"_ respondió Haruki con respecto _ "Yo regreso"_ le dijo a Daiki antes de salir de su habitación

Haruki cerró la puerta después de haber salido

_ "¿Qué sucede magesta?"_ le pregunto Daiki _ "Disculpe que no me pare"

_ "No te preocupes, pero de lo que vine a hablarte se trata de Haruki"_ le dijo Ming Mei

_*****EN ALGUN OTRO LADO******_

Una mujer de pelo y ojos negros como la noche o incluso más negro voltio a ver a su compañero.

_ "¿Qué sucede?"_ pregunto su compañero al notar su mirada, un joven de pelo blanco y de ojos violetas

_ "Lo siento, lo que buscamos no está lejos"_ le respondió la chica

Y ambos bajo un símbolo del Yin y Yang desaparecieron

Agni sonreía muy satisfecha ya que todo le había salido de acuerdo a su plan y había aún mas no se iba a detener.

_" Das miedo"_ le dijo su hermana

_ "Lo se Ky Lin"_ dijo Agni _ "Me salió bien ya me gane su confianza y falta el paso número dos"

Ky Lin miro a su hermana como si estuviera loca  
_ "No me mires así"_ le dijo Agni

_ "¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?"_ le dijo Ky Lin en broma

_ "No te hagas"_ le dijo Agni en respuesta

_ "No te entiendo"_ le dijo Ky Lin

_ "¡Ya Ky Lin Basta, no estes molestando!"_ le dijo Agni

_ "Si ujum como digas"_ le dijo Ky Lin

MAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Perdón de nuevo pero aquí lo tienen es que eh tenido muchas ocupaciones pero les pido paciencia por complicaciones escribiré los capítulos más lento pero aquí los tendrán tienen mi palabra ya que no les quiero fallar. A hora ¿Qué será lo que buscan esos dos seres? Ya lo sabrán ¡GENIALLLL! Daiki sobrevivió esa parte no me gusto. ¿Qué será el paso número dos de Agni? Ya lo sabrán. La canción que puse en este capítulo se llama "Creo en ti" de Reik se su Álbum "Peligro" por qué no puse "Mis fantasma por fin están en paz" bien porque ese pedazo lo quiero guardar para algo importante será sorpresa. Los problemas de nuestros personajes aún no se acaba es el comienzo. ¿De qué hablo Ming Mei con Daiki acerca de Haruki? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo "El verdadero rostro de la moneda" Habrá más y más sorpresas. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. Sigan leyendo.. GRACIAS.


End file.
